Blue kindness & love vs Black evil
by I. M. Rally
Summary: It was a normal life for Smurfette as a true blue smurf, but she felt that her evil side haunts her and wants to take over to kidnap all of the smurfs, and take them to Gargamel. Will Smurfette be able to fight her evil side to protect her smurf friends, especially Hefty? Will Hefty admit his true feelings for Smurfette? READ & REVIEW!
1. Prologue

**Some fans didn't want an AU love story of Hefty and Smurfette, and since I don't have ideas yet, I made this as a prologue to begin the story. I hope you like this**

* * *

Hefty was in house, doing exercises with his dumbbell, and push-ups. He did his exercises everyday, not because he wanted to be strong and having bigger, because he wanted to impress Smurfette. She was the most beautiful girl smurf of all the smurf girls in Smurfy Grove. But actually, she'd never live in Smurfy Grove, she lived with the boys… in Smurf Village.

There are times that Hefty kept his feelings for Smurfette, despite the signs that are already been shown. But today is not those days. Today, Hefty planned of telling her his feelings by taking her on a date. But he needed a little help. A help from a smurf who is expert in boy-and-girl things.

"Hello, Smurfette. Beautiful day, huh?" Hefty said nervously. "I know up to this point our relationship has been 'friend-y' nowadays, but... Okay, here is the question. Would you like to... To go out on a date?"

It is revealed that Hefty has been practicing for telling Smurfette with a little help from SmurfAggie, who wore a blonde wig, disguising as Smurfette. "Uh, no." She snickered.

"Okay, that's not helping." He sighed frustratingly. "Just stop."

"Will you?" SmurfAggie removed the blonde wig as her voice was like tired. "Why do you even keep practicing this? We already had done this five times. And I thought Smurfette knew your feelings for her."

"She didn't." Hefty shook his head. "She only sees me as a friend."

"Oh, come on. How about the signs you showed when you take that ice ball for her when gargamel attacked us?"

"She noticed, but she was too busy blaming herself for letting Gargamel captured us."

"Oh yeah. I noticed that too. So, you really want to ask Smurfette out?"

"Yes! SmurfAggie , you're expert on this! What am I going to do?"

"I thought you knew what you are going to do when you saw Smurfette. She's the only girl in the village before we came here."

"I know, but not in that way. You taught Smurfwillow and the other girls about date, and I, well, I know about that, but I have no idea how to set it up. Please, I need your help!"

SmurfAggie crossed her arms, and groaned, getting tired of being a teacher of the smurfs. "Fine. I'll help you. If you want to ask Smurfette on a date, give her gift. Something she really likes."

"Something she likes, huh?" Hefty had a thought in his mind. "I know just a thing."

* * *

Out in the forest, SmurfAggie accompanied Hefty to get a gift for Smurfette.

"Why are you even taking me here?!" SmurfAggie gritted her teeth.

"Because, you told me to do this, and second, since you're the only smurf, or not a real smurf, who has wings and… magic powers." Hefty replied.

"And superpowers! Don't forget that."

"And because of those things you have, you'll be able to fight Gargamel if ever he'll find us."

"Hmm, good point there."

"Aha, there they are!" Hefty pointed a bush of colourful flowers. "Smurfette will love these. I better pick some, while you watch out for Gargamel, including Azrael and the bird."

"Got it."

* * *

When they returned to the village with a bouquet of flowers he held in his hand, Hefty headed towards Smurfette's house.

"Well, good luck. You're gonna need it." Aggie whispered before leaving Hefty on his own.

Hefty was so nervous as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, and knocked on her door. When the door opened, he got flushed when he saw Smurfette, whipping her hair. He always imagined of having pink sparkles around, and rained yellow petals above her

"Oh hey, Hefty." She greeted.

Hefty snapped to reality, and cleared his throat. "Hey Smurfette, um… I brought you these." He showed her a bouquet of different-colored flowers.

"OH, Hefty, there's so beautiful. Thank you." Smurfette took the flowers, and smelled them. "Ah, and they smell lovely too."

"Glad you like them, Smurfette." He has his hands behind his back, and rubbed his foot on the ground. "I came here, not just to give those flowers to you, because I wanted to ask you something." Smurfette moved the flowers aside to listen to hefty. "Are you busy tonight?"

"No. Why?" She asked.

"Well, I'm going to… take you… on a… date. If that's okay to you, at least?"

"Are you kidding?! Of course, I'm okay with that!"

"GREAT!" Hefty exclaimed happily, and quickly calm himself down, acting casual. "I mean, that's great. I'll pick you up later?"

"Sure thing." Smurfette smiled as she stepped back inside her house, and slowly closed the door.

When the door closed, Hefty cheered himself, punching on-air as he rushed back to his house to prepare himself.


	2. The date

Later at night, Hefty was up on a hill, the same hill Papa Smurf took Smurfwillow at their first date, fixing a black bow tie around his neck and his tuxedo, and he held a bouquet of pink and yellow flowers. There was a table and two chairs with a candle in the middle, a yellow flower vase, two plates, two pairs of utensils, and a covered-plate, which it will be their dinner, near the candle and vase. There was also a floating violin, playing a romantic song itself.

"Thanks for helping me, SmurfAggie." Hefty thanked appreciatively.

"Just helping a friend," SmurfAggie said as she used some kind of magic chaotic power to make the violin played itself. "But this chaotic-powered violin won't last long. It'll stop for a few minutes."

"Don't worry. It won't be too long."

"It better be. Gotta go."

After SmurfAggie left, Smurfette arrived just in time as Hefty saw her shadow. He quickly wiped the dust off of his hat, and cleared his throat. "Ah, Smurfette, I'm so glad you're he—"He stopped at the extraordinary sight before him, and nearly fainted as he saw Smurfette in a rather long dress that her legs and high heels were covered, wore a bit make up, and her blonde hair was well-combed, even with her hat.

"Hi Hefty." She greeted, then noticed Hefty's mouth opened. Smurfette glanced at her attire. "Is my dress too much?"

"No, not at all!" He blurted. Then he pulled himself together and cleared his throat. "You look… amazing tonight, Smurfette."

Smurfette turned away with a blush. Hefty then remembered that bouquet and handed it to her.

"Uh…, flowers for you."

She took the flowers with a smile. "Thank you, Hefty. You're so sweet."

Hefty smiled with pride as he blushed. "Hey, I made a table for two, just for us." He showed the table and chair with a candle, flower vase, and a covered plate.

"Did you do all of this?" Smurfette asked.

"Well, I got some help." Hefty replied as a playing floating violin revealed itself to Smurfette, but Hefty moved aside to cover it.

"I know the smurf you got help from." She smirked, which the clue was the floating violin.

"Let's just enjoy are date tonight, shall we?" He extended his hand to take hers as Smurfette giggled and accepted the invitation.

Hefty ushered her to one of the chairs, holding it out for her as she sat down and pushed it back in.

"Wow, thank you." Smurfette was impressed at what a gentleman he was.

"That's not all." Hefty moved to his seat, and opened the covered plate, revealing a huge pile of spaghetti. "Ta-da."

"You did this?" Smurfette gasped.

"I did!" He exclaimed. "Only a little help from Chef Smurf, and SmurfAggie."

"Hefty, this is incredible. I can't believe you did this for me."

Hefty blushed when his cheeks turned red. "Anything for a lovely lady like you." He sat on his seat when Smurfette giggled and blushed. "Why don't you take some, Smurfette?"

"I'll be honoured." She took her fork, took strands of spaghetti, and placed them on her plate, while Hefty took some too, and they started eating. At the middle of their meal, Hefty realized it was real quiet, and the violin is getting weaker as the time almost ran out. To make the night in a mood, he tried to think of something to talk to Smurfette, the suddenly, he has an idea.

"Hey, Smurfette."

"Hm?"

"Do you remember how we met, and before becoming a real smurf?"

Smurfette went silent when she heard Hefty asked her how they first met. Of course she remembered, but that was when she was still evil, and after Gargamel created her. The, she answered. "Yes, I do. You're the first smurf who found me when I pretended to be lost."

"And when I took you to the village, I don't know how to carry or treat a lady since there was no girl smurfs before you came, so I just carried you like a bag, remember?" Hefty laughed.

"Oh, yes. I remember." Smurfette laughed also as she ate another fork of spaghetti. "But Hefty please, it's embarrassing."

"No it's not, Smurfette. It's actually pretty funny."

"It was." She chuckled, then turned to sadness mood.

"Uh, Smurfette, are you okay?" Hefty asked.

"I'm fine, Hefty. It was nothing." Smurfette twirled some strands of her hair in depressed.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you that story."

"Oh no, Hefty, it's fine."

"But it reminded of you of you still being evil, and tried to capture us to bring us to Gargamel."

"It's okay, Hefty. It's in the past now."

Just then, the violin stopped playing as it lose its power and fell on the ground.

"Oh well. I'm kinda sick of that music." Hefty shrugged as Smurfette chuckled.

Then, Smurfette looked up, and saw many many stars in the night sky. "Wow, wow, wow. Look at all those stars." She pointed.

Hefty noticed. He realized Smurfette like stars. He got an idea. Surprisingly, Smurfette felt that she with her chair was carried. Hefty carried her, her chair, and his chair to move them on an empty space to see the stars clearly. "It's get even better." He said as he blew the flame of the candle, letting the stars lighten the night.

"Wow, Hefty, it's so beautiful!" Smurfette exclaimed, fascinating by the stars.

"I knew this is a great spot for our… date." Hefty sat back to his chair that was beside Smurfette, and stared at the stars with her. Getting bored of the stars, he slowly glanced at Smurfette, noticing her eyes reflected the stars. "You know, your eyes sparkled when you looked at the stars."

"Oh, Hefty, stop!" Smurfette smacked his shoulder.

"It's true, and you're even more beautiful."

"Aww. But enough about me, Hefty. I was wondering now about… all of you guys."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I thought that what if… I turned evil again, and planned to capture all of you, and take you all to Gargamel." Smurfette started to sob.

"Smurfette, don't say that! That will never happen!"

"What if it will?! I'm going to hurt you."

"It won't, I promise you." Hefty held her hands, and looked at her.

"But what if the time comes, I will lose my true blue, and I will hurt you." She shed a tear.

Hefty noticed her tear rolling down her cheeks as he wiped it with his thumb. "We will not let that happen. We're smurfs, and we're in this together." Then, he gave her a flirty smile. "And by together, I mean me and you, just tonight."

Smurfette giggled and smile. The two looked at each other's eyes, like the world suddenly stopped. The leaned in, and closed their eyes, but it was stopped when Smurfette felt a sudden pain in her head as a flash of a memory of her evil self shown in her mind. Smurfette shook his head to make the pain go away.

"Smurfette, are you okay?!" Hefty grabbed her shoulders gently.

"I'm okay, Hefty. It's just a headache." Smurfette said, putting her hand on her forehead.

"You must be tired."

"What? No, I'm not."

"No. You must stress of getting ready for this date. Let's take you home." Hefty escorted Smurfette down the hill, heading back to the village.

* * *

When they arrived near her house, Smurfette still held her forehead, feeling a little pain, and Hefty opened the door for her. "Thank you, Hefty."

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Hefty asked in worry.

"I'll be fine, Hefty. Thanks for the date." She thanked as hefty smiled, and closed the door.

When Smurfette's finally alone in her house, she changed her clothes, removed her hat, and got ready to bed, but when she was about to sit on her bed, her headache came back again, but this time, she clearly saw her evil self in a flash of her memory, following Gargamel's orders, finding the Smurf Village, and captured all of the smurfs. Smurfette snapped out of it so quickly as she panted in fear. She quickly lied down, and covered herself with a blanket. She tried to go to sleep, but she began to worry that she saw her evil self in her memories, and it can't take it off of her head. She just hoped that this will never happen again, not even in the future.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for taking it a little long. I've finished my test, and I'm free to type my stories. I hope you like this.**

 **The part where Hefty told Smurfette how they first met was from the old carton series of Smurfs "Smurfette."**


	3. Changed and unchanged Smurfette

The next morning, Smurfette woke up on a normal morning as she yawned, jumped off of bed, and opened the door. She saw that the girl smurfs of Smurfy Grove started to learn the Smurf theme song.

Like their everyday routine, the smurfs did everything they did like cleaning, singing, dancing, chatting, and playing. It's like the Smurf Village is a very happy village.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her wrist, much to her surprise, it was SmurfBlossom. "Good morning, Smurfette!" She greeted. Do you wanna hang out with me for a little while? I'm going to show you something fun."

"Uh, sure… Okay." Smurfette said.

"Great! Now follow me!"

* * *

In the Smurf forest, not far from the village, Smurfette and SmurfBlossom are up on a tree branch, holding vines.

"Okay, Smurfette. This is kind of a raise for fun." SmurfBlossom explained. "All we have to do is to swing to the ground, run as fast we can until whoever reached that finish line first, wins!"

"I guess it could be fun." Smurfette said nervously.

'Perfect! We'll let go on the count of three. One… two… three!"

Smurfette and SmurfBlossom swing down together as they landed to the groud, and they ran towards the finish line. Smurfette ran so fast, she almost reach the finish line, but she accidentally tripped on a small rock, and stumbled down, making SmurfBlosson continue to run, until she reached the finish line.

"Yay! I win!" SmurfBlossom cheered for herself.

Seeing Smurblossom won, Smurfette suddenlt stood up angrily, and glared at the rock that she tripped on. "STUPID ROCK!" She kicked the rock from her.

Blossom heard what Smurfette said as she gasped in horror. "Smurfette, what did you say?!"

"Say what?! Smurfette asked confusingly.

"That word." Blossom left the finish line to confront Smurfette. "You said 'Stupid'… Now, I said it! Why did you say that word?"

"I… I don't know. I don't what came over me."

"Well, you better not say that word again. You never said that word or had a tantrum before."

Smurfette thought that SmurfBlossom was right. She never did those tantrums before since she turned into a real smurf.

"Maybe we need to head back to the village. Maybe you're just hungry." Blossom suggested.

"Maybe you're right. Let's go." Smurfette nodded.

* * *

When they arrived back to the village, Smurfette and Smurfblossom were eating smurberry muffins, on Table-eating smurf's table.

"Mmm, I never knew this smurfberry tastes so good." Blossom took another bite on the muffin.

"Glad you like it." Smurfette smiled.

Just then, Brainy came towards the girls with Snappy Bug in his hat, and held a clipboard on his hand. "Hello, ladies."

"Hi Brainy." Smurfette waved her hand.

"Hello Brainy." SmurfBlossom greeted dreamingly.

"Hello SmurfBlossom." Brainy greeted back also dreamingly, then snapped back to reality as she shook his head, and talked to Smurfette. "Smurfette, I need you as my assistant for my experiments today. Can you help me?"

Smurfette wasn't so sure about that. She made a little accident that time when she tried to help Brainy, but she can't deny the offer. "Well, I can't say 'no' to my friend."

"Excellent ! Now come with me!" Brainy grabbed Smurfette by the wrist, and dragged her with him.

"See you later, SmurfBlossom." Smurfette waved before going too far from her.

"Bye, best friend!" SmurfBlosoom bid her.

* * *

At Brainy's house, Smurfette was tasked to hold test tubes and beakers of chemicals for Brainy to experiment the combination of each two chemicals.

"Okay, Smurfette, just hold that beaker until I'll tell to pour a little amount of that chemical to the test tube." Brainy commanded.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Smurfette asked.

"Of course, I'm sure. Only we need to test each."

It took few hours for Brainy and Smurfette to perform the mixing of chemicals. When Brainy recorded it on his blackboard, Smurfette will do the rest of the experiment.

"Okay, Smurfette, I want you to pour the chemical to that beaker with orange liquid." Brainy said as Smurfette was about to pour the chemical in a test tube to the orange liquid in the beaker. "No, no, no, Smurfette! That's wrong chemical! If you pour it, it might explode. Try the green." Smurfette poured the green chemical, and the two chemicals got mixed and turned brown. "Good job, Smurfette! Now let's do the other one.

They made the same routine nine times, and Smurfette almost made mistakes several time, until Brainy immediately stopped her before anything bad happen. Smurfette got irritated that she nearly few mistakes that Brainy corrected her over and over again. She can't hold it much until she yelled. "STOP IT!" When she yelled so loud, some of the beakers and test tubes shattered, and Snappy Bug quickly hid in Brainy's hat in fear. Brainy also stepped back in fear, startling after Smurfette yelled at him. Smurfette covered her mouth as she realized what she was doing. "Brainy, I'm so sorry I yelled at you! I didn't mean to!"

"Smurfette, are you feeling well?" Brainy asked. "You never yelled like this that loud."

"I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" Smurfette covered her face, almost cried.

"Now, Smurfette, it's okay. You're just stressed out. Maybe I'll call you out for the way. You just go outside and do something useful okay."

"I know, Brainy, thank you." Smurfette hanged her head in shame as she went out of Brainy's house.

"I think there's something wrong with Smurfette." Brainy said as Snappy Bug nodded.

* * *

Smurfette, still hanged her head, walked the path of the village and sat down on a bench, which it was Grouchy's bench, and do nothing, except thinking of what she did at Brainy's house and after playing race with SmurfBlossom.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Grouchy glared at her.

"Um, sitting down… here." Smurfette grinned sheepishly.

"Don't you get it that this is _my_ bench?"

"Well, can we just share?"

"I don't do share, now will get off of my bench?!"

Smurfette had had it grouchy's attitude as she stood up on the bench and glared at him. "So what? So you could beat me up, and grouch at me all day? I'll tell you what Grouchy. I have the right to sit down wherever I want! Who saved you all from Gargamel? Me! Just me! So you will let me sit on your bench and we will share, or I'll tell Papa how you feel about me! Is that clear!"

Grouchy took a few steps back as he cowardly answered. "Yes, Smurfette." With fear in him, Grouchy just ran away from her until he was out of sight.

Smurfette snapped out of it as she realized what she said at Grouchy. She felt guilty about what she said. _"Why did I do that?"_ She thought.

"Hi, Smurfette." Clumsy greeted, carrying six heavy boxes. "Can you help me carry these to Handy? I might drop if I stumble down."

"Oh, sure, Clumsy." Smurfette happily accepted as she carried three boxes, and Clumsy carried the other three.

As they tried to get away from the crowd to Handy's house with boxes they carried, Clumsy accidentally tripped on a rock, and stumbled down, dropping the boxes he carried.

"HA! HA! HA!" Smurfette laughed, pointing her finger at him. "Watch where you going, you clumsy doofus!"

Even though it was just a little joke, Clumsy was very hurt of Smurfette laughing at him and calling him a 'clumsy dooufus'. He nervously picked up the boxes he dropped, and stammered. "I'm sorry, smurfette. I was just—" When he already carried them, the weight of the boxes were too strong for him, making him bumped onto Smurfette, and making her drop the boxes too.

"Hey, watch it! No wonder your name is Clumsy, 'cause you're so clumsy!" Smurfette shouted angrily.

Afraid of Smurfette, Clumsy quickly picked the six boxes himself, ran away from her, and cried.

When Smurfette saw Clumsy ran away and cried, she shook her head left and right as she realized she had gone way too far teasing at Clumsy like that. She felt hurt when she hurt Clumsy so badly as she covered her mouth. " _What is wrong with me?"_ She thought. _"Why did I do all of this?"_ While she tried to get away from the other smurfs before hurting them like she did to SmurfBlossom, Brainy, Grouchy, and Clumsy, she didn't notice that some of her strands of her hair on her left suddenly or magically turned black, but they turned back to blonde again.

Unbeknownst to her, SmurfStorm saw everything what Smurfette did to Grouchy and Clumsy. She became suspicious why Smurfette's behavior was like that. Stormy knew thatSmurfette was never like that since she came to Smurfy Grove, until now.

* * *

 **This chapter is not only for you fans, but also for Damander E, who was celebrating his/her birthday. Happy Birthday, buddy!**


	4. Smurf Meeting

Later that day, without Smurfette's knowledge, the smurfs, smurflings, and smurfs of Smurfy Grove went to Smurf Village Meeting Hall to discuss about Smurfette and her changed behaviour. They chatted about their observation about Smurfette, until Papa Smurf hammered the mallet on the table.

"Order! Order!" He yelled. "Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"It's Smurfette!" Brainy raised his hand. "She's gone mad. She shouted at me when I needed her assistance."

"She yelled at me so angry when she sat on my bench!" Grouchy added.

"She called me a 'clumsy-doofus'!" Clumsy cried.

"That's not all." SmurfBlossom intervened. "She also said the word…" She stopped right there as she whispered. "'Stupid'"

Everyone gasped as the smurfs started to gossip. Smurfette never behaved like this before. She was the nicest girl smurf they all ever met, and suddenly, she just changed?

Hefty didn't believe what the other smurfs said about Smurfette as he stood up from his seat, and stood up in front. "Whoa, everyone! Smurfette would never do that in her life! She'd never try to hurt anyone since she came in our lives, or before she became a real smurf."

"Yes, not even since she came to Smurfy Grove." SmurfAggie added.

"But how could she be like that if she was very nice?" SmurfStorm asked. "Didn't you forget that she was created by Gargamel?"

"Now, Smurfstorm." SmurfWillow held her by the shoulder. "Let's not jump into conclusion until we'll try to figure out why Smurfette acted like this."

"Maybe she was so stress that she was excited for her birthday." Hefty said.

"Wait, it's her birthday?" Smurflily exclaimed.

"Yes, it's in three days." Papa Smurf replied. "That could be the answer. Smurfette acted like this because she was so excited for her birthday."

"Then, we should too." Handy said. "Let's make the best birthday party that Smurfette could ever have."

"You just read my mind." Aggie winked. "I'll plan for the party."

"I'll bake the cake." Baker Smurf volunteered.

"We'll gather some decorations." Sassette said.

"I guess we all get excited about Smurfette's birthday, aren't we?" SmurfWillow said.

"Yes, we do." Papa Smurf chuckled. "Now, let's dismiss early so we'll have the time to plan for our special Smurfette's birthday."

Everyone murmured in agreement as they stood up from their seats, and headed outside the hall.

SmurfStorm didn't catch up with the others as she approached SmurfWillow one more time. "I don't think it's about the birthday, Willow. Something's not right about Smurfette."

"You were always been suspicious about Smurfette since we first met her and the boys." Willow said. "Maybe it's time for you to stop this suspiciousness."

"I know, but this is the different than the last time I know about Smurfette."

"Maybe it would be better if you go and watch over her until her birthday comes." Papa Smurf suggested. "Just to be safe."

"But Papa…" Hefty interjected. "What about me? I'll watch over her. I'm the strongest and bravest smurf she ever met."

"In your dreams." Stormy rolled her eyes as Hefty glared at her.

Papa and Willow glanced at each other as they thought of the same what they were thinking.

"Just to be fair, why don't you two would watch over her?" Papa asked.

"You mean that I should watch over Smurfette… with _her_?" Hefty looked away from SmurfStorm. "She always doubts Smurfette!"

"Because I was only trying to protect my kind. And since Smurfette is one of us too, I wanted to keep her safe." Storm explained.

"And since you two cared for Smurfette, you should look after her." Willow added.

"Fine, but I'm going to protect her from Gargamel." Hefty said.

"And I'm going to beat that wizard on the face!" Stormy showed her fist.

"It's clear then." Both leaders said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Smurfette went out of the village to the forest to give herself some space and fresh air, thinking of what she have done to her friends.

"What was I thinking?" She thought. "Why did I do that to my friends? I didn't mean to say those things. They are really hurt."

When she was focus on her thought, Smurfette didn't notice that there was a big bird almost landed on her. She screamed when she discovered that it was Gargamel's pet vulture, Monty, landed in front of her. Smurfette ran as fast as she can to avoid the crazy bird. She hid behind a tall tree, and panted heavily from the chase. When she realized it was really quiet, Smurfette thought that the bird was gone as she turned around to see if the bird was still there, but a pair of talons grabbed her around her body. She was caught off-guarded.

"Help! Help!" Smurfette shouted helplessly. "Let go of me, you crazy bird!"

Ignoring Smurfette, Monty flew up high, and headed straight back to Gargamel's castle.

Just after the bird left the ground, Hefty and SmurfStorm heard Smurfette's voice as they ran to save her, but they discovered it was too late.

"Smurfette!" Hefty watched Smurfette got captured by Monty in horror.

"We'll never save her in time by foot." Stormy said as she whistled, calling Spitfire, and hopped on his back. "Quick, hop on!"

Hefty nodded as he hopped on Spitfire's back, behind Stormy, and the dragonfly took off to follow Monty all the way to the castle.


	5. Captured and Rescued

In Gargamel's castle, Smurfette was locked up in a cage. She tried to unlock the lock, but she didn't know how. While she was in the cage, Scruple, Gargamel's apprentice, watched over her, and shook her cage to make her stop trying to escape.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She cried.

"Knock it off, you little smurf!" He yelled.

"Stop that, Scruple!" Gargamel demanded, throwing ingredient in the cauldron. "I need Smurfette to lure the smurfs to me."

"And how are you going to do that?!" Smurfette scoffed. "I'm not the smurf you know and created anymore! Just let me go!"

"You'll feel differently, my little blue betrayer when I change you back to your old self." Gargamel chuckled evilly.

Smurfette gasped in horror. "Oh no. You wouldn't! You wouldn't!"

"Oh, but he would." Scruple said.

Hefty and SmurfStorm arrived in the castle as Spitfire landed on the window. Hefty hopped off and spotted Smurfette in the cage. "Oh no, Smurfette."

"And once I'm finished, you'll be mine for all time!" The evil wizard cackled as Azreal and Monty did the same. Gargamel sprinkled the last formula into the cauldron. "One last inch of pesky powder and we're ready to begin!"

"We'll not let Gargamel get away with this." SmurfStorm growled quietly as she and Hefty jumped to the table. "Follow me."

"We better hurry." Hefty said as they hid behind the bottles, just near Smurfette's cage.

Then, Gargamel read the spell in the book, and recited it. " _'Time is right, the spell is set. Now give me back my old Smurfette!'_ "

When he finished reciting the spell, a big yellow ball of magic energy emerged from the cauldron, bouncing around the room. The pets hid behind the furnitures to avoid getting hit. Then, the ball hit Smurfette through the cage; the magic was absorbed through Smurfette's chest, but she was still the same, like the magic didn't affect her.

"Oh, something's wrong!" The wizard shouted when he observed Smurfette that she didn't change back to her old self. "She's still looks the same! There's something wrong with this spell!"

When the villains are no longer watching Smurfette, Hefty and SmurfStorm came out of hiding, and tried to unlock the lock of the cage to free her.

"Don't worry, Smurfette." Hefty whispered while unlocking the lock. "We're here to rescue you."

"Oh, Hefty, thank you." Smurfette said appreciatively as she walked out of the cage.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." SmurfStorm said as she, Hefty, and Smurfette ran to Spitfire, who was waiting for them.

Gargamel turned around and saw the three smurfs escaping. "They're getting away!"

The three smurfs hopped on Spitfire, and the dragonfly flew towards the window, but Azreal blocked his way and almost caught them. Scruple and Monty almost caught them, but a red laser hit the bird and fell onto the boy.

"What happened?" Smurfette was curious where the laser came from.

"Quickly! This way!" SmurfAggie called as she guided Spitfire through another window, and flew out from the castle with Smurfette, Hefty, and SmurfStorm.

Gargamel ignored the escaping smurfs as he looked at the spell book again. "I don't understand it! I followed the instructions perfectly!"

"Maybe you have to do more than that." His apprentice said.

"Like what?"

"Like maybe you have to turn the page." The boy turned the page of the chapter.

"There's more?!" Gargamel almost threw a tantrum when he didn't notice about the second page of the chapter.

"Hey wait, it looks like you did everything you had to do." Scruple read the instructions on the book. "It's says here that Smurfette will change back to her old self when she is stuck by the light of the next full moon."

"The next full moon? Then that's… TONIGHT!"

* * *

Hefty, SmurfStorm, and SmurfAggie brought Smurfette back to the village where everyone is concerned and worried. When they arrived home, Smurfette told her them about everything.

"Oh it was horrible!" Smurfette cried. "Hefty and SmurfStorm rescued me just in time."

"And if SmurfAggie hadn't showed up, the three of us would be captured for sure." Hefty added.

Papa sighed in relief, still in concern. "Thank smurfness, you're safe."

"But even if Gargamel took Smurfette's smurfiness away, you can fix her back again, right Papa Smurf?" SmurfLily asked.

"I'm afraid not, SmurfLily." Papa Smurf replied. "You can only perform the Smurfy Spell once. If Gargamel had succeeded his scheme, we would had lost Smurfette forever."

Everyone gasped in horror.

Then, Weepy Smurf took out his hanky, and sobbed. "Oh my smurf! The very thought of it!" He blew his nose on his hanky.

"There, there, Weepy." Smurfette comforted the weeping smurf. "I suggest we could forget about Gargamel, and get back to whatever we do in our normal days." She said before heading back to her house.

When Smurfette is not around anymore, SmurfWillow started to announce. "Smurfette's right everyone. In the meantime, we should stay focus on our plans for Smurfette's birthday."

Many smurfs chattered and murmured in agreement as they started to discuss about plans for Smurfette's birthday.

* * *

 **Okay, let me explain this, I got this idea for the chapter from the old cartoon Smurfs: Smurfette Unmade. Sure that, in the movie, Smurfette's body can absorb magic and energy, making her immune, but what if the spell affects on her. In this story, Scruple made his appearance here since Azreal and Monty can't talk English, there should be someone to help Gargamel by verbal communication. There are a few smurfs from the old cartoon appeared, like Weepy Smurf. And lastly, since SmurfAggie can't hide her secret anymore, she used her wings to fly and laser eyes for superpowers.**


	6. The Return of Evil Smurfette

Later that afternoon, Smurfette decided to take a nap… to get her mind of things about Gargamel's spell that almost turned her back to her old self. She feared that it might happen. If it does, she will hurt her friends; her family, her loved ones who were nice to her all those years before and after she became a real smurf, and she will hand them to Gargamel. She was also afraid that if she turns to her old self, she will never turn back to a real smurf anymore since Papa Smurf that the smurfy spell only perform once. She snapped out of it, and fell fast asleep, wondering what her dream would be.

 _A book called, Smurfology, suddenly opened, revealed to be a pop-up book. The book showed a pop-up figure_ _of the Smurf Village._

" _Once upon a time, in Smurf Village, happy Smurfs were going about their happy lives completely unaware that not too far away…," The page flipped to the pop-up figure of Gargamel's castle. "…the evil wizard Gargamel was concocting a diabolical plan…" The Narrator Smurf narrated the story that Grouchy, Hefty, Clumsy, Vanity, SmurfBlossom, SmurfStorm, SmurfLily, and SmurfAggie were listening to. But the story was interrupted when the other smurfs behind them were playing dramatic background music._

" _Hey. Hey! Smooth, SmurfMelody, you're upstaging the narrator!" Narrator Smurf scolded the musical smurfs._

" _Yo, take it down a notch, my blues brothers." Smooth Smurf said in a cool tone._

" _You heard him! Let's just calm ourselves, my blue sisters." SmurfMelody said to her fellow girl smurfs, who also play drums and flower trumpets._

" _All right. All right." The smurfs nodded in agreement_

" _Thank you. Anyway..." Narrator continued. "So Gargamel said ,'I am making my own irresistible creation, the Smurfette, to infiltrate their village and betray the Smurfs.'"_

 _This demonstrated of how Gargamel created Smurfette. He made her with a lump of clay, and used some kind of spell to make her alive as she smirked evilly._

" _Whoa, I don't like the look on her." SmurfLily exclaimed, quite afraid._

" _She's a Frankensmurf?" Grouchy commented_

" _Yes." Narrator replied as he turned the next page, revealing more pop-ups on how cruel she treated the smurfs. "And her evil nature took Smurf Village by storm. She even flooded our village. The Smurfs wanted her gone, but even though she was Gargamel's creation, Papa Smurf saw the good in her. With love, kindness, a complete makeover, and a secret magic spell, he turned her into a true-blue Smurf, and that is how our darling Smurfette came to be."_

 _When the story is done, of course the boy smurfs knew her story, but the girl smurfs heard this for the first time, and they found it interesting._

" _Hi." Smurfette greetedthe smurfs from afar as she was on top of a high rock, just above a small pond._

" _Hi, Smurfette." Clumsy greeted her back._

" _I wish I had her hair." Vanity said dreamingly._

" _You have to be a girl if you want that hair." SmurfStorm whispered._

 _The smurfs watched Smurfette dove to the water, and they were amazed by her._

" _Nice dive, Smurfette." Hefty commented._

" _That was amazing!" SmurfBlossom exclaimed._

" _Show-off." Grouchy muttered._

 _When the smurfs walked towards the pond, Smurfette came out to the surface of the water, and waved at them, but her hair, clothes, and body are still dry. Suddenly, she noticed that her hair turned short and black, her high-heeled became normal shoes, and her dress was less fashionable and became simple. "What? Oh, no." She stared at her reflection in horror as she tried to fight her transformation, but she suddenly turned back into her old self as evil Smurfette. She turned to the smurfs, and looked at them with evil eyes. "Stupid, trusting Smurfs! You're mine now!"_

 _The smurfs gasped in horror as Farmer Smurf screamed. "She's back!"_

" _Smurf for the hills!" Handy Smurf yelled._

" _Run for your lives!" Aggie added as the smurfs ran away from evil Smurfette._

 _Smurfette chased the smurfs, and leaped to land in front of them. She unleashed a blue electrical ball from her chest to her hand, ready to throw it on the smurfs._

" _Look out!" Stormy warned, but Smurfette already threw the electrical ball onto them, making the smurfs injured and launched in the air._

 _Just then, Gargamel, Azrael, Monty, and Scruple appeared behind her, coming out from hiding from the bushes as they watched the whole scene._

" _Yes! My beautiful creation." Gargamel looked down at evil Smurfette proudly. "You truly are daddy's little girl."_

 _The villain laughed evilly with pride._

"NO!" Smurfette woke up from her nap, realizing it was all just a dream, but she can't take it anymore as she always remembered how evil she was back then. She covered her eyes and sobbed.

Just then, Papa Smurf entered her house with Smurfwillow in tow to check on Smurfette. They found her crying on her bed. "Smurfette, are you okay?" He asked as he approached her on bed.

"Oh, Papa. It's horrible!" Smurfette could take it no longer and threw herself into Papa's arm, wrapping her arms around him.

"There, there. Everything's going to be fine." Papa cooed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Papa" Smurfette sniffed. "Ever since everybody in Smurfy Grove moved here and I stopped Gargamel from taking over, I have these horrible dreams about where I come from, and it makes me wonder who I really am."

"And it doesn't matter anymore." SmurfWillow said, calming Smurfette down. "The important thing is you're one of us now, and you were always a real smurf."

"You really think so?" Smurfette asked.

"Look, I know we knew each other for a short time, but I know so." Willow replied with a smile. "Why don't you get off of bed, and go outside and play with the smurflings?"

"I guess I can do that."

"Great. Now, let's take you outside." Papa Smurf said as he and SmurfWillow guided Smurfette outside of her house.

Still, Smurfette was quite worried that she might turn back to her old evil self, especially when Gargamel casted a spell on her, but nothing happened. She has to stop thinking about it, and think positive.

* * *

When Papa and Willow left Smurfette alone to walk on her own, he noticed that the smurfs acting natural and they were quite busy lately.

"Hey Vanity." She greeted the smurf, who was holding a mirror. "Why is everybody seems so busy? Is there a special occasion?"

"No, Smurfette, not at all." Vanity lied. "I have no idea what they are up to." When he was far away from Smurfette, Vanity ran inside Baker Smurf's house, where some other smurfs helped him bake Smurfette's cake. "She became suspicious!"

"Quickly, close the door!" SmurfLily shouted as they closed the door, leaving Smurfette suspicious.

As she just ignored her suspicions, Handy whispered to Clueless Smurf. "I think she's buying it, isn't she, Clueless Smurf?"

"Yeah!" Clueless replied loudly. "She has no idea about the surprise...!"

Before he can finish his sentence, Brainy, Hefty, and SmurfAggie piled on Clueless to stop him from talking about the party.

What Smurfette didn't know was the smurfs (both boy and girl) were making a surprise birthday party for her. They have been keeping it as a secret from her. They were acting natural so Smurfette wouldn't know about it, but they were very busy for her birthday. Baker was busy baking her cake, SmurfAggie listed the things they need for the party as the party planner, the smurflings, SmurfBlossom, and SmurfLily made colorful decorations like confetti and balloons, Saxophone Smurf, Smooth Smurf, and SmurfMelody composed a song for her birthday, and Brainy and Papa made chemicals that can make Smurfette's birthday unforgettable and enjoyable.

* * *

Later at night, when the bright full moon was covered by clouds, Smurfette was about to get ready for bed, until she heard a knock from her door.

"Come in!" She called as Hefty, Tailor, Clumsy, and SmurfBlossom. "Oh, hi everyone. What are you doing here this time of night?"

"Uh, Smurfette, we want to ask you," SmurfBlossom asked. "Which of these hats you like?" She showed three different colored hats. One is pink with green flowers, the second is blue with yellow flowers, and the third one is white with pink flowers.

Smurfette looked at the hats to examine them. "Well, I like the pink one, but it's too much for me, so I like the blue one the most."

"You do? Because I'll pick blue and yellow flowers for you." Hefty said.

"Oh, Hefty, that's sweet, but you don't have to." Smurfette blushed. "I just like this hat because it matches my colors." Unfortunately, the clouds that covered the full moon were almost uncovered the moon, making Smurfette, suddenly, changed her voice and personality as she laughed. "Why, it looks like a bunch of rag weeds!" She threw the hat aside.

"Smurfette, how could you say that?" Blossom gasped.

"I-I don't know." Smurfette didn't know why she said that, until she spoke with a cruel tone. "Why do you care?!"

"I spent all day making that hat." Tailor said.

"So what? We've all been busy of whatever is you're doing all day!" The blonde smurf pushed the three boys and one girl smurfs out of her house. "Why don't you get out of here and leave me alone!" She shouted as she slammed the door.

"Geez, what came over her?" Clumsy glanced at his friends.

"Oh, why did I do that?" Smurfette wondered as she walked towards the mirror. When she saw her reflection, she noticed her hair has black strands and her blondeness suddenly fading away. "Oh no! Gargamel's spell! It's working!"

In his house, Papa Smurf was mixing chemicals, special secret chemicals, just for Smurfette's birthday as he hummed the smurf theme song, until he heard a rapid knock from his door and a call from a familiar female voice.

"Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!"

"One moment, Smurfette." Papa placed the beaker on his table, and headed to the door.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Smurfette shivered in fear as her hair has more black than blonde. Just then, the clouds uncovered the moon clearly, and the light of the moon struck Smurfette with her hair completely black, becoming shorter, her high-heels became normal shoes, and the dress is now simple than fashionable, just like in her dream. Smurfette turned into her old evil self once again. "Ha, ha, ha! I'm back to my old un-smurfy self!"

"I'm coming, Smurfette." Just then, Papa opened the door, but found Smurfette nowhere in sight. "Smurfette?"

Smurfette ran back to her house before Papa Smurf caught her with her old un-smurfy appearance, and quickly shut the door. "That was close." She panted as she opened her closet to find something important that she never used for a long time. "Where is it? Where is it?!" Then, she found her old compact that was hid inside the old box. "Aha! Here it is!"

Just then, she heard someone knocked from her door.

"Smurfette! Smurfette, are you alright?"

When she heard Papa calling her, she quickly took out a blonde wig from a box, and wore it on his hair to cover her short black hair.

"Smurfette!" Papa called again, until Smurfette opened the door.

"Yes, Papa Smurf, what is it?" She said in act.

"Did you come to see me?" He asked.

"Oh no, everything's fine. Just fine." She lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure. Bye." Smurfette closed the door.

"My smurf, that's odd." Papa said as he walked away from Smurfette's house. Suddenly, he was encountered by his female counterpart.

"Hey, Papa thing. What are you doing here?" SmurfWillow asked.

"Smurfette called me earlier, but when I talked to her, everything's quite fine." Papa replied.

"Probably she was traumatized when Gargamel tried to take her smurfiness away."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

When Papa and Willow left, Smurfette used her compact to communicate to Gargamel. "Comin, Gargamel, comin!"

Gargamel's face showed in the mirror of the compact. "Yes, Smurfette?"

"I'm back!" Smurfette cackled evilly.

"Excellent! Excellent! Meet me at the Great Oak at once!"

* * *

Evil Smurfette met Gargamel, Azrael, Monty, and Scruple near the Great Oak with the wizard and the boy carrying butterfly nets.

"My dear dear Smurfette, this is too good to be true." Gargamel said.

"Believe me, Gargamel. My goodie-good days are over!" Smurfette growled. Then, she noticed Azrael ready to eat her. She punched the cat on his face. "Back off, flea-bag!" And then, she noticed Monty ready to grab her again with his talons. Smurfette picked a pebble and threw it on the bird. "Try to get me, birdbrain!" Lastly, she saw the child staring at her. "And what do you think you're staring at?"

Scruple didn't want to get hurt by a girl smurf, like what happened to Azrael and Monty, as he stepped backward from her. "N-Nothing, n-n-nothing."

This proved Smurfette's back to her evil self as the wizard laughed proudly. "That's the old evil spirit!"

"It's time I'll lead you to the village." Smurfette smiled evilly at her master. "The smurfs should all be asleep by now."

Gargamel cackled excitingly as he, Scruple, and his pets followed evil Smurfette on their way to the village.

* * *

 **In this chapter, there are some scenes that I was inspired of. Some scenes are from Smurfs 2, and, still, Smurfette Unmade. I hope you like this new chapter. It's quite long but it was worth it.**


	7. Pretend

The next morning, Papa Smurf woke up as he stretched his arms and yawned, readying for another day of preparation for Smurfette's birthday. He stopped when he saw few smurfs, and the smurflings in front of Smurfette's house.

"Rattle rabbits! There's so much to do." Sassette said.

"What's going, my little smurfs." Papa Smurf asked.

"We came to check on Smurfette, but no one could find her, Papa Smurf." SmurfPetal replied.

"Surely, we don't want to spoil the surprise party for her, so we have to check her before she saw all the decorations we made." Handy added.

Then, Vanity walked out of Smurfette's house with her compact on his hand. "Say, look at this smurfy compact I found on her dresser." He opened the compact, and saw his reflection in the mirror. "Oh my! It's even lovelier in the inside. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I borrowed it for a little while."

"Can you help us find her, Papa Smurf?" Snappy Smurfling asked.

"Yeah, she might be lost or captured by Gargamel if we can't find her." Slouchy added.

"If you wish, I'm sure she's probably out for a morning stroll." Papa said.

* * *

Out of the forest, Gargamel, Azrael, Monty, and Scruple were suffering from walking all night, following Smurfette who tried to lead them to the Smurf Village.

"I'm sure the village is straight ahead." Evil smurfette said. "It was just the other side of a

"That's what you've been saying all night." Gargamel rolled his eyes, getting tired of Smurfette's directions.

The villains stopped as Smurfette began to wonder "I could've sworn it was right here. I don't get it."

"Maybe I can." Scruple interrupted. "The Smurf Village was hidden somewhere, and can only be found and remembered by a smurf, but she's not a smurf anymore."

When Smurfette glared at the child, Gargamel narrowed his eyes at her, realizing Scruple might be right.

"I have enough with smurf hunting, Gargie. I'm outta here!" The boy said as he decided to leave Gargamel, and Azrael and Monty agreed and followed him.

Gargamel sat on a rock, and rubbed his foot in pain. "Ow, my aching feet!"

"Maybe the village is that way." Smurfette pointed her left.

"Oh, shut up…" Gargamel didn't believe her as they heard voices from afar.

"Smurfette! Oh, Smurfette!"

Realizing it was the smurfs they've heard, Smurfette quickly took out her blonde wig, and wore it on her head to cover her black hair. "Uh-oh, if they see me with you, the jig is up."

Papa Smurf, Hefty, SmurfStorm, and the smurflings were looking for Smurfette, until they saw her with Gargamel.

"Look, he's got her again!" Nat Smurfling yelled.

"Hurry, smurfs, we must save her." Papa said as they ran to save Smurfette.

"Uh-oh." To save Gargamel and herself for finding out about their evil plan, Smurfette has a plan. She put the butterfly net on Gargamel, and pretended to be in danger. "Help! Help!"

"Get this off me, you fool!" Gargamel demanded as he tried to break free from the net.

"Quiet, Gargamel!" Smurfette growled as she jumped on Gargamel's foot and ran away with smurfs as part of her play, making the wizard yelled in pain.

When Gargamel was distracted, the smurfs, with Smurfette in tow, ran as fast they could before the wizard had the chance to catch them.

"Smurfette, are you alright?" Hefty asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you, you distracted him or I would never escape." Smurfette replied, still playing along.

"Let's get out of here." Slouchy said as they headed back to the village.

* * *

When Papa, Hefty, Stormy, and the smurflings ran inside the log, Smurfette just realized that the village was hidden behind the log that was in the deeper part of the forest. It is impossible for Gargamel to find it on his own, so Smurfette tried to figure out something to help her master as she walked in the log, and finally learn that the Smurf Village was completely hidden. Only a smurf can remember and fit in this entrance

When they saw Smurfette coming, the boy and girl smurfs quickly hid the decorations away to hide from Smurfette, not wanting to spoil the surprise. When she arrived, they all acted casual like it was just an ordinary day. Since she's evil and un-smurfy, Smurfette didn't bother to intervene or knowing what the smurfs are up to.

But for the smurfs, they thought Smurfette was very suspicious as SmurfLily volunteered to distract her from being suspicious.

"Hey, Smurfette!" She greeted cheerfully. "So, are you okay? Are you hurt? Did that meanie ol' Gargamel captured you again?"

Evil Smurfette found this girl smurf annoying as she answered anyway. "Well, I… no. Papa Smurf and others just saved me and…"

Just then, Painter Smurf approached the two girls, volunteered for distraction also, and said in French accent. "Bonjour, Smurfette, izn't this a beautiful day? Good for painting."

Uh, yes, but," Before Smurfette can answer to escape from these crazy smurfs, more and more of them approached her and greeted her cheerfully, but Smurfette got irritated and yelled. "Quiet! Quiet! SHUT UP!"

The smurfs gasped loudly as they whispered on each others' ears for what Smurfette did.

"She said that word again." SmurfBlossom whispered to Handy Smurf.

"What did you say?!" Smurfette glared at the cheerful girl smurf.

"Nothing. N-n-n-nothing." Blossom stammered in fear.

"Geez, Smurfette, calm yourself down." Vanity said while holding a compact.

Smurfette noticed her compact in Vanity's hand. "My compact!" She quickly snatched it away from Vanity's Smurf's hand, and snapped at him angrily. "How dare you steal it?!"

"B-but I was just borrowing it. I never meant to…"

Before Vanity can explain, Smurfette marched away angrily as the smurfs moved aside to avoid her. "Just do what you were doing and leave me alone!"

When Smurfette was gone, SmurfWillow heard a commotion, and approached the crowd of smurfs and smurfettes. "What seems to be the problem?" She asked.

"Smurfette's acting awful strange." SmurfMeadow replied.

"And very unsmurfy." Grouchy added, crossing his arms.

"Perhaps it's her trauma about Gargamel." Willow thought.

"Maybe. She's been captured by Gargamel several times." SmurfAggie said.

"I think something's wrong." SmurfStorm stated.

"I wouldn't worry, everyone. I'm sure, on her birthday, Smurfette would be back to her old self again." The female smurf leader said as everyone continued to prepare for Smurfette's birthday.

* * *

When SmurfWillow reported Papa Smurf about Smurfette's sudden behavior, Papa thought of something to clear her mind off things before her birthday arrived as he asked a smurf to call for Hefty..

Later, Hefty arrived at Papa Smurf's house, panting when he ran as fast as he can after receiving the message from a smurf that Papa commanded to call him. He knocked on the door first before he entered.

"Come in."

Hefty heard Papa's voice as he opened the and entered. "Did you call me, Papa?"

"Yes, Hefty. The smurfs were complaining about Smurfette's behavior all day. Have you noticed it?" Papa Smurf explained.

"Well, yeah. She's been acting differently." Hefty replied.

"That's why I called you. I need you to accompany Smurfette to clear her mind off of things that stresses her before her birthday. we don't her to be unhappy on her special day, weren't we?"

Hefty stood up straight, snapping out of his tiredness, and saluted at Papa. "Don't worry, Papa. I'll handle this."

"You?"

The two male smurfs heard a female raspy voice as they turned around to the door and saw SmurfStorm, standing righter and listening to their conversation. "How could you be watching over Smurfette? You should be focus, stay alert, and active than admiring her beauty and 'nice' nature."

"Because I found her long ago before she became a real smurf, and I'm always protective over her!" Hefty glared at Stormy, who was rolling her eyes.

"That's why chose him, SmurfStorm." Papa Smurf explained. "I know you want to protect her and the other smurfs, but Hefty is the only smurf I ever trust on to look after Smurfette. I hope you understand."

Stormy growled in frustration, then she calmed herself down by stomping her foot. "Fine, but I have to keep on eye on you two." Her eyes narrowed at Hefty as he glared at her too.

* * *

Later at night, it's been a long day of pretending to be nice to the smurfs, but she can't hold her nasty nature for so long. It's been exhausting. She was watching the smurfs and smurfettes ready to get back to their houses to get some sleep. (Each group has 100 smurfs of both boy and girl, plus one including Smurfette) Minutes later, when the lights of each mushroom house and hut were turned off, it was Smurfette's chance to contact to Gargamel as she opened her compact and called him.

"Calling Gargamel! Calling Gargamel! Come in!"

Gargamel appeared in the mirror, angry and glaring at Smurfette. "Why you double-crossing little…! I'm surprised you get to talk to me after what you did!" He revealed of putting his aching toe on a bucket of hot water.

"The bigger problem than your big toe! The smurfs are getting suspicious! I can't keep up this act much longer!"

"There must be a way you can get me into the village! You must!"

Then, Smurfette cackled evilly. "Leave it to me, Gargamel! I just have an idea, and I'm sure it's gonna work!"

"It better be!" Gargamel growled. "I don't want to walk around the forest for hours just to find that hidden village!"

Suddenly, there was loud rapid knock coming from her door. How could that be this time of night?

"Uh-oh, someone's coming." Smurfette said. "I better go!"

"Go ahead, but make sure you have to make your plan work." Gargamel said before he disappeared from the mirror.

"Whatever you say, Gargamel." She muttered as she wore her blonde wig, and opened the door. There she saw Hefty, standing in front of her. She cleared her voice, and said with a sweet tone. "Oh, hi, Hefty. What are you doing here this time of night?"

Hefty scratched his head as he was very nervous to tell Smurfette. "Um, Smurfette, are you available tomorrow?" _Oh, why did I say that? That kind of question is stupid!_

"Uh…" Smurfette has to make her plan quickly before anyone notice her as she lied to the strong smurf. "No. Why?"

"Well, I was just thinking…" Hefty stammered nervously as he gained confidence and cleared his throat. "W-w-will y-y-y-you g-g-go out w-w-w-with m-me tomorrow? You know… hanging out. Not really a date! But just hanging out as… f-f-friends."

Smurfette realized that hanging out with one smurf will help her make her plans. "Oh, I'm available tomorrow, so it would be okay."

Hefty eyes widened in excitement. "You do?"

"Oh, of course. It's wrong to refuse an offer from a gentle smurf like you."

She was got by surprise when Hefty grabbed to hug her. "Oh thank you, Smurfette! We're going to have so much fun! Just the two of us! We're going smurf-board out of the forest."

"Wait, what about Gargamel?"

"Don't worry. When Gargamel came to scare you again, I'm always here to protect you."

When Hefty said those words to her with a smirk, Smurfette didn't know what came over her as her face, suddenly, turned red. This smurf was such a gentleman or gentlesmurf.

"So, goodnight. See you tomorrow." Heft said before walking away with pride from her house.

"Okay, uh… Goodnight." Smurfette was still blushing as she closed the door. When she did, she shook her head, snapping out from her fantasy as she stayed focus on her plans to help Gargamel get into the village.

* * *

 **Sorry, it's been a short while. I need time to think for this chapter, but I did it! Once again, I included another smurf from the cartoons show and movies, Painter Smurf. I apologize for typing his dialogue. It's hard to spell words in French accent. I also typed the other smurfettes' names that were mentioned by SmurfBlossom from the film. SmurfWillow, SmurfBlossom, SmurfStorm, SmurfLily, and SmurfMelody aren't the only female smurfs around, you know. Enjoy this chapter. Prepare yourselves for the next chapter!**


	8. Romance changes evil to good

**Wow, this story took me two to three days to make. I want this story to be long so you'll enjoy this. I hope you do. 5 000 words! Beat the record!**

* * *

The next day, Smurfette woke from her bed, well still being evil, of course. Surely before went to bed last night, she had to remove her blonde wig to help her concentrate sleeping. Suddenly, she heard knocks from her door.

"Oh, who could that be this early morning?" Evil Smurfette growled as she quickly wore her blonde wig, and opened the door.

Hefty stood in front of her, holding a tray of smurfberry cookies and orange juice. "Morning, Smurfette! I made you breakfast."

"Oh, uh, thanks, Hefty" Smurfette was flattered as she, almost hesitated, took the tray.

"I made this because you need energy for our date… I mean, hang-out time later." Hefty explained.

This reminded Smurfette about her plans about the village's secret location and helping Gargamel to find it. "Oh, yes, I almost forgot."

"For all that resting from your trauma, you seemed to forgot our talk last night." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I really do." She rolled her eyes. "So, will you excuse me? I should be getting ready."

"Oh, yeah, I should too. See you later."

"See ya."

When Hefty finally left, Smurfette closed the door and placed the tray of food on the table. She held her compact, and opened it, about to call Gargamel. But she was very hungry, she looked at the tray of food that Hefty gave to her. She denied the food at first, but she can't hold her hunger anymore, so she has no other options but to eat her breakfast.

Just one munch on the smurfberry cookie, Smurfette liked it already, with an imaginary small heart popped out from her hat, and floated above her. Didn't want anyone or Smurfette herself to see it, Smurfette shooed the floating heart away and continued to eat her breakfast.

* * *

Later, Smurfette finished her food, and has to make her plan before anything distracts her. To avoid from seeing by any smurf, Smurfette hid behind house and bushes to sneak to the entrance/exit log of Smurf Village. She also brought a bucket of small gray stones with her to make a trail for Gargamel to find.

When she was now outside the log, Smurfette glued a stone on the log wall. Then, she made trail of small stones from the log, all the way to the bridge of Gargamel's castle. "It's up to you now, Gargamel." She smirked. Suddenly, she was pulled down, and dragged away from the bridge and back to the forest.

* * *

Smurfette struggled to break from someone who grabbed her. "Let go of me!" She shouted as she slapped that stranger on the face.

"Ow! Smurfette! It's me!"

Smurfette stopped struggling as she opened her eyes, seeing Hefty rubbing his cheekbone. "Hefty! Don't ever do that again!"

"I'm sorry, Smurfette, but you were near Gargamel's castle. You shouldn't be there." Hefty warned.

"So what? I can handle myself!" Smurfette stood up, and marched away from him angrily. "I'm not a damsel in distress, you know!"

This came on his head. Everysmurf was right about Smurfette. She's been acting strange. But, for Hefty, it's just normal for her to be angry because of Gargamel. If he had the chance, Hefty wanted to punch that evil wizard on the face for hurting Smurfette. But now is not the time for that. He has to watch over Smurfette, and suppose to make her have fun like he promised before her birthday. He quickly followed her before he'll lose her, until he was right now besides her. "Okay, sorry, I startled you. I just wanted to keep you safe."

"Safe from what? I'm fine!" Smurfette rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but you're not sure of that." The muscled smurf jumped in front of Smurfette to stop her from walking away from him. "Maybe you just can't get your head off of Gargamel. We should go smurfboarding! That always cheers you up."

Good Smurfette loved smurfboarding, but Evil Smurfette... not much. She realized that she didn't like smurfboard anymore because of change of her attitude, but she has to play along before 'somebody' gets suspicious. "Uh... yeah... sure... love, love, love the smurfboard."

"Great!" Hefty grabbed a tree bark, and handed it over to smurfette. "You go first."

 _"Why did I take this risk?"_ Smurfette thought to herself as she took this risk.

She stood up on the high ground where it was steep for smurfboarding. Smurfette sighed in frustration as she stood on the bark, and ready herself to drop on the slope ground, but before she was ready, the bark slipped down the steep ground, and forced Smurfette to slide down.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Smurfette screamed.

"Smurfette!" Hefty gasped in horror when he watched her sliding up from a rock to mid-air.

Smurfette and the board landed on a swirly branch. She felt dizzy and sick when the board circle round and round until the board met the dead end and flew towards the mushroom. Smurfette thought she's gonna crash, but the mushrooms bounced her, landed on large wide wood. The board was still slipping as it slipped up to the edge, sending itself and Smurfette in the air.

Smurfette got separated with her board as she was going to fall straight down. She closed her eyes, ready for the blow, but, luckily, Hefty immediately extended his arms, and caught Smurfette in time before she hit the ground. Smurfette felt arms on her back as she opened her eyes to realized Hefty caught her.

Hefty and Smurfette looked at each other's eyes where blue met blue, their nose touched, and their cheeks turned red.

Both smurfs snapped out of the gaze as Hefty broke the awkward silence between them. "Uhhh, are you alright?"

"Uhhh, yes." Smurfette answered as her cheek turned red. "Uh, can you put me down?"

"Oh, right, sorry." Hefty chuckled embarrassingly as he put Smurfette down, and she stood up her feet on the ground.

"Thanks for... catching me. I almost fell to the ground!" She screamed in fear.

"Don't worry. That's what I do, and why I have these muscles." He showed her his muscles, and smirked at her.

Smurfette suddenly lost interest on Hefty again because of him talking about his muscles, like he always does. "Yeah, whatever."

"You know, you used to be professional on smurboard. What happened?" Hefty asked as Smurfette opened her mouth to speak, but Hefty stopped her. "No, don't tell me. I know now."

"You do?" Smurfette feared that Hefty might knew her secret.

"Yes. You're just been traumatized!" He said. "I know how you feel."

Smurfette secretly sighed in relief as she played along. "Yeah. I'm very sorry."

"That's fine, Smurfette. I understand, but I'll help you smurfboarding again."

"No! I don't want to smurfboard again!"

"Don't worry, I'll be here for you. Now, come on!" Hefty grabbed her hand, while holding her smurfboard with his free hand. Smurfette tried to break free from Hefty grasp, but he's so strong. He was always strong.

Back to the high ground, Smurfette stood up on the smurfboard while Hefty helped her extend her arms to keep her body balance.

"Okay, Smurfette, you should keep your arms wide to balance." He instructed.

"Is it really necessary?" Smurfette asked.

"Of course. We've been doing this every time we play smurfboard, remember?"

"Oh... right. I forgot." She fake chuckled. "So, keep myself balance..."

"And watch where you balance your smurfboard before sliding down."

"I got that!" She turned around, and saw Hefty with his own smurfboard. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"I have to be here by your side, in case you'll get into trouble." He winked.

Smurfette smiled and blushed, hiding her face so Hefty won't see her blush. "Wow, uh... thanks."

"So, are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"On three." The two smurfs ready for sliding down as Hefty started the countdown. "One... two... three!"

Hefty and Smurfette let their boards slide down the steep ground. Smurfette was about to fall off her smurfboard, until she remembered to extend her arms to balance. She's doing it. She was now balance.

"Just followed the trail, Smurfette!" Hefty called as slid down on the 'S'-like trail.

As she remembered it when she was on her good self, Smurfette turned her smurfboard to the trail, and followed its pattern, like a letter 'S'. Then, she slid up by a slope rock, and sent her to the air. She screamed again, and she and her board landed on the swirly tree. Smurfette almost lose her balance again, until someone grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry, I got you." Hefty said as he guided Smurfette to smurfboard on the swirly tree so she will not fall. Smurfette blushed again as her free hand covered her mouth when she giggled silently. "Get ready! We're about to fly again!"

"Fly?!" Smurfette didn't want to be sent on air again as she wrapped her arms around Hefty's waist, afraid of going in mid-air again.

Hefty felt Smurfette's arms around him as his cheeks turned dark red. He realized she was afraid of being sent to the air. She was not like this anymore, but he knew she still has trauma. He grasped one hand on Smurfette's arm, and the two was sent to the air again. The two were bounced by mushrooms, and Smurfette wrapped her arms around him tighter, making Hefty blushed once again, but losing his focus on smurfboard. He forgot to land safely as the two crash landed, and rolled safely to the ground, where Smurfette was on top of Hefty.

Hefty and Smurfette gazed at one another when Smurfette opened her eyes, and, coincidentally, looked directly at Hefty's eyes. Everything suddenly seemed to slow down all around them, including small bugs and rustling leaves. Their noses were touching and their lips were close enough to a kiss.

Smurfette blushed a lot. To be honest, she didn't know what came into her right now, but this smurf's bravery, helpfulness, and handsomeness was too much for her. His eyes didn't stop hypnotizing her. She felt as if time froze between the two. Hefty felt embarrassed. He had been keeping his feelings for Smurfette for a long time, but both his heart and head told him to tell her how he feels for her.

Realizing they were staring for a couple of minutes, they quickly stood up, and chuckled embarrassingly as they blushed and Hefty rubbed the back of his neck, while Smurfette rubbed her right arm.

"Um… are you alright?" He asked, still felt embarrassed.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Smurfette replied, blushing. "Sorry about that."

"That's okay. I think we should have enough smurfboard for today."

"You're right." Then, she heard her stomach growling. "I'm really hungry with this smurfboard thing."

"Oh, I have an idea for that. Follow me."

Hefty grabbed Smurfette's hand, and guided her into the forest. When he touched her hand, Smurfette blushed once again. She still didn't know what came over her, but she felt something that her evil self haven't felt before.

* * *

Hefty brushed the bushes away, and pulled Smurfette with him, until they were now at the wall the separates the Smurf Forest and the Forbidden Forest.

"Hefty, what are we doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, it's a surprise. You might cover your eyes." Hefty wrapped her eyes with a white cloth, and guided her through the hole of the wall. Hefty realized there are dangerous moving plants in the Forbidden Forest, and Smurfette was still blind folded, so he picked her up in bridal style.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Smurfette didn't know what's happening because of the blind fold on her eyes.

"Relax. It won't take long." He replied as he ran through the hole, and entered the Forbidden Forest where moving plant targeted them.

The smurf-eating plant nearly napped their jaws at them, but Hefty dodged while running, not wanting Smurfette to find out. Then, there were the kissing flowers. Hefty used a large leaf as a shield to protect himself from getting kissed with his spare hand, while the other still holding Smurfette. Lastly, there are the sticky-goo flowers, the same flowers that spat sticky goo on Papa Smurf and SmurfWillow. The white flowers spat goo on the two smurfs, but they were just cardboard as Hefty hid himself and Smurfette behind a tree, and escaped the dangerous flowers.

Finally, after escaping the flowers, Hefty put Smurfette down.

"What's going on? Where are we?" She asked curiously while she didn't see anything.

"I think you might like this " He removed the blind fold from her eyes as he showed her the place.

Smurfette looked around. She recognized the place before when she was in her good self. The place was filled with dragonflies with their wings reflected the light of the sun, sparkling the whole place. On the ground, she saw a picnic blanket with a picnic basket, two plates, and a vase carrying a bouquet of roses. "Wow, Hefty. What's this?"

"It's a picnic, Smurfette." He replied. "I organized it myself."

"Are you sure these dragonflies won't hurt us? Remember what happened last time?"

"Relax. I made peace with them when I got here."

"But what about Papa Smurf?"

"Papa Smurf told me to watch over you wherever you go, so I've watching you here."

Smurfette giggled at this joke. Hefty held her hand and guided her over the picnic blanket. They both sat down, and Hefty took out a plastic container of mixed vegetable (corn, carrot, and peas), and large plate of two potatoes.

"This is for you." He handed the container to Smurfette, felt a little embarrass, and placed the the plate of potatoes between them. "Sorry it's not so special."

"That's okay." She smiled as she carefully opened the plastic container to pour her food on her plate.

Suddenly, some dragonflies noticed the couple. They thought they were on a date as they formed a heart shape in the air, shaped by their own bodies.

Hefty and Smurfette were blushed and embarrassed when the dragonflies formed a heart shape above them.

"Hey, please, shoo! Nothing to see here!" Hefty commanded as the dragonflies disarranged themselves and went back to their own business. As the insects are gone, Hefty turned back to Smurfette, and said. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright." Smurfette said. "Those insects are just thoughtful. Anyway, what is this thing?" She asked about the plastic box.

"Oh, that's the plastic container. SmurfAggie let me borrow one for this. She only has that thing from her world" He explained.

"How… thoughtful she was." She said, thinking that a girl smurf, like SmurfAggie, would be so nice, despite being a non-smurf, like Smurfette herself. Then, she ignored the thought, and ate her mixed vegetables. "This is… delicious! Did Chef Smurf make this?"

"Actually…, I made it." Hefty nervously replied as he scratched the back of his neck.

"You? You really know how to cook?"

"I asked Farmer Smurf for some vegetables, Chef Smurf let me borrow his knife to slice the carrots into bits, and I mixed them all while cooking them. And I already explained to you about the plastic container."

During his good days, Smurfette never thought that Hefty know how to cook food. She thought that this smurf only does exercising, but she was surprised that Hefty can cook just for her. "I wonder this potato taste good." She was about to take the potato with a bare hand, until…

"Careful! That's hot!" Hefty warned her as Smurfette kept her hand away from the potato. "I'll handle this." He took a butter knife and a fork from the basket, took both Smurfette's plate and potato, and sliced the potato into two. He took out a plate of butter, sliced it to take some, and mashed the potato with butter. "Here you go. Baked potato. Chef and Farmer taught me this technique."

Smurfette slowly the plate from Hefty as it was very hot. She slowly scooped the mash of the potato with the fork, and ate some. "It's was really good."

"It does? You really think so?"

"Yes! I mean, it tastes good."

"Well, I'm glad you like it."

Hefty decided to have a meal for himself too. He can't just sit and watch Smurfette all day eating the food he prepared.

When their meals are done, Hefty pulled the picnic basket, and stuck his hand into the basket.

"There's just one more thing I want you to give for this picnic."

"What is it?" Smurfette asked. Hefty took out plate of pink circle cake with Smurfette's picture, and small words on top that says. _"To my special Smurfette!"_. Smurfette gasped in surprised. "I… I don't know what to say."

Hefty was a little nervous that he thought she might not like his cake. "I would've thought that if you like it."

Smurfette didn't know what to say. As being evil, she has to say nasty and bad things, but this… this is not the thing she wanted to say of those bad things, instead. "It's very sweet… and nice of you."

Hefty blushed once again. "Uh… thanks. You always say beautiful things, Smurfette."

Now, it's Smurfette's turn to blush. "Thank you, too." Now, she realized she said polite word.

Hefty sliced one piece of the cake with a knife, and used the fork to hold it up to Smurfette. "Open wide."

Smurfette can't protest as she ate the piece. Much to her delight, it tasted so sweet. "Wow, I was right. It is sweet."

"Yeah, Baker Smurf taught me how to bake, and SmurfBlossom gave me the recipe. She said it's one of the smurfs in Smurfy Grove's favorite kinds of cakes." Hefty explained.

In return, Smurfette sliced another piece of cake, and held it up to Hefty. "Your turn!"

Hefty took a bite to taste it himself, realizing SmurfBlossom was right. "Hmm. It is pretty sweet."

Smurfette giggled, until she looked around that the dragonflies are still flying above them they are quite beautiful, and they made the place also beautiful because of their wings, but the only this she was worried is if they will attack them. "Um, Hefty, do you think these dragonflies won't get us."

"Relax, Smurfette, they won't attack us, as long as we don't steal their egg." Hefty replied.

This made Smurfette realized something. She remembered that yesterday, when she pretended to be resting in her house, she secretly snuck out of the village to investigate the entrance-and-exit log. While that, she thought of using small stones to make a trail to find herself all the way to the Smurf Village in case she might got out. While testing that, she went to the forbidden Forest, avoiding the dangerous plants, and reached the dragonflies' habitats. She remembered what will happen if a dragonfly got angry. She secret stole an egg from a nest, and took it to the village by following the trail she left to find her way back. She thought that she might used this egg to make the dragonflies attack the village.

Smurfette snapped back to the future as she realized the egg was inside her dress all along.

Hefty noticed the egg on her hand. "Smurfette, why do you have that egg?"

Smurfette didn't how to explain this. She can't let Hefty know that she turned evil again, not because she will fail of helping Gargamel, nor the smurfs will find out, but she didn't want Hefty to be left heartbroken. "I…"

Before Smurfette can explain, one of the mother dragonflies saw her missing egg, and screamed, alerted her fellow dragonflies that her egg was stolen. The dragonflies angrily charged at Hefty and Smurfette to retrieve the egg.

The two smurfs ran for their lives, but Smurfette is still holding the egg. Hefty snatched the egg from her, and commanded. "Save yourself, Smurfette! I'll distract them!"

Hefty is willing to sacrifice himself to keep Smurfette safe. He and Smurfette split up so the dragonflies won't attack Smurfette and charged to Hefty instead. When he was now trapped with no other way to escape, hefty was surrounded, and the dragonflies ready to blast fir on him, but Smurfette jumped and pushed Hefty aside before the dragonflies spat fire on him.

Luckily, Hefty dropped the egg so the mother retrieve it, but they dragonflies still charged at them as Hefty and Smurfette continued to run. They were about to head back to the wall, but the dangerous plants blocked them. They are now between the dragonflies and the dangerous plants. Smurfette realized there's no way out, but she was surprised that Hefty grabbed her by the waist, and slid down to avoid get caught by the plants, and made it through the small hole, where they are now safe.

"Are you alright, Smurfette?" Hefty panted.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Smurfette replied. "Thanks for saving me back there."

"I wanted to tell you the same thing."

Smurfette blushed.

Then, they looked up and saw the sun is about to set.

"It's almost night." Smurfette said. "I think we should go home."

"Wait, Smurfette." Hefty halted her. "There's only one last place I want to of us to enjoy, and I think you're going to like it even better."

Smurfette was confused. What's so much better than smurfboarding and picnic?

* * *

At night, Hefty led Smurfette to the Smurf River where there was a boat, ready to sail.

"What is this?" Smurfette asked.

"I have something to show you." When Hefty get on the boat, he extended his arm to ask Smurfette for her hand. Smurfette offered her hand to him, and joined with him on the boat. He rowed the boat on the middle of the river.

"So, what do you want to show me?" She asked.

"Wait for it."

Few seconds later, many fireflies came out from the grass and other plants near the Smurf River, and their lights have many different colors, like red, blue, purple, green, orange, yellow(mostly), pink, and blue-green. They spread and flew all over the place. They were like flying stars with different colors.

Smurfette stood up, trying to balance the boat so she and Hefty will not fall. She stared at the fireflies, not wanting to remove her eyes from them. It was the most wonderful thing she ever saw in her entire life. No one ever brought her here to watch the fireflies before. Hefty was the first smurf to do that. It was like her mission of capturing smurfs was erased from her mind, and focused of enjoying this beautiful night. There was a wondrous feeling that rose inside of her, like she had something in her life that made her exist and having friends who loved her, no matter how she accidentally and intentionally hurt the smurfs.

 _All those days watching from the windows_  
 _All those years outside looking in_  
 _All that time never even knowing_  
 _Just how blind I've been_  
 _Now I'm here blinking in the starlight_  
 _Now I'm here suddenly I see_  
 _Standing here it's all so clear_  
 _I'm where I'm meant to be_

 _And at last I see the light_  
 _And it's like the fog has lifted_  
 _And at last I see the light_  
 _And it's like the sky is new_  
 _And it's warm and real and bright_  
 _And the world has somehow shifted_

 _All at once everything looks different_  
 _Now that I see you_

While staring at the fireflies, Smurfette noticed that Hefty held two jars of colorful fireflies.

"I saved these for us so we could free them." Hefty explained.

Smurfette sat back down, and held one of the jars from him. "You know, after a long day I spent with you, I thought at first it was… weird, but it's not. It was really great spending time with you, Hefty! And I feel so complete when I'm with you…"

Suddenly, Hefty placed his finger on Smurfette's lips to stop her from talking, as he spoke. "You got it all mixed up. You're the one who made me feel complete, Smurfette. You always did."

Smurfette was speechless as she smiled and blushed. Then, when the two were now quiet, it's time for them to release the fireflies. They turned the lid, and, together, they opened the lid as the fireflies flew away.

 _All those days chasing down a daydream_ _  
_ _All those years living in a blur_ _  
_ _All that time never truly seeing_ _  
_ _Things, the way they were_ _  
_ _Now she's here shining in the starlight_ _  
_ _Now she's here suddenly I know_ _  
_ _If she's here it's crystal clear_ _  
_ _I'm where I'm meant to go_

Smurfette caught a firefly with her hand. It didn't get hurt or injured, but it showed her its red light. Smurfette opened her hand to let the firefly fly freely. Hefty stared Smurfette playing with the fireflies. He saw her as the most beautiful girl he ever met and, also, in the whole world. He never thought he would fell in love with her when she turned into a real smurf. When he first met her, he wasn't so interest on her, until Papa Smurf turned her into a smurf with loving nature and beautiful appearance. He feared that he might lose her again by sacrificing her life to save him and the other smurfs or turning back into her evil self again. He won't let that happen. He loved her too much for that. He held her by the hand, and he and Smurfette gazed into each other's eyes.

 **(Both)  
** _And at last I see the light_

 **(Hefty)**  
 _And it's like the fog has lifted_

 **(Both)**  
 _And at last I see the light_

 **(Smurfette)**  
 _And it's like the sky is new_

 **(Both)**  
 _And it's warm and real and bright_  
 _And the world has somehow shifted_  
 _All at once everything is different_  
 _Now that I see you_

 _Now that I see you_

When stared at each other's eyes for a minute, Hefty combed Smurfette's strand of her 'hair' behind her hidden ear as Smurfette placed a hand on his cheek. Their cheeks turned dark red as they blushed fiercely. They started to lean their faces closer to each other and their eyes closed, dazzled by the relaxing, romantic air around them… Until Smurfette broke out of the blissful trance as her lips are few inches closer to Hefty's. She pulled back, blushing in embarrassment and guilt.

When Hefty felt that his lips haven't touched Smurfette's lips, he opened his eyes, and felt concern about her. "Smurfette, are you okay?"

Smurfette didn't want to do this. She felt so guilty of helping Gargamel that she didn't realized that the smurfs, mostly Hefty, are being nice to her and loved her dearly. "I-I'm fine." She lied as she fake yawned. "I'm very tired."

"Let's take you back home." Hefty rowed the boat back to the river bank. He helped Smurfette got off the boat, and the two headed back to the village.

When they are near the entrance/exit log, Smurfette thought it would be best to take the stone trail so Gargamel won't find the village to save the smurfs, but she has to keep Hefty away from her so he won't figure out.

"Um, Hefty, you go first. I'll catch up." She said.

"Are you sure? It's a little far. I can't leave you alone." Hefty was so concern.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I can find my way."

* * *

Meanwhile, Azrael was outside Gargamel's castle for an evening stroll, like what cats do. When he was at the other side of the bridge, he noticed a trail of small stone, leading into the forest. Because of his curiosity, he followed the trail and entered the forest. Sure, curiosity kills the cat, but this cat won't get killed by curiosity.

The cat followed the trail until he saw the end of the trail below the log. He didn't what's in it, so he decided to check what's in that log.

Hefty and Smurfette haven't left their spot yet as Hefty tried to make sure that Smurfette is fine on her own.

"Are you sure you can find your way?" He asked. "You have to sleep early. There's a surprise I want you to see tomorrow."

"Oh, Hefty, you have lots of surprises already." Smurfette chuckled. "Would you stop…"

Before Smurfette could finish, she noticed Azrael's face through the other side of the log, looked disgusted. He freaked out, but stumbled and fell, out of view from the log as he meowed or groaned in pain.

Hefty heard the noise and turned his head to see what it was. Smurfette panicked as she turned Hefty to her by the shoulder, pulled him towards her, and kissed him on the lips. Hefty was a bit stunned, but he gave in and wrapped his arms around Smurfette, kissing her back, like it was what he's been waiting for a long time with her. Smurfette didn't bother to catch a glimpse of Azrael running off, she was locked in an embraced and was kissing Hefty passionately.

But then, something in Smurfette's mind made her to stop. She pulled away from Hefty, who looked puzzled. "I can't do this! I'm hurting you!"

"What do you mean? You're not." Hefty tried to comfort her, but before he touched her shoulder, Smurfette quickly ran to the village from him, secretly sobbed. "Smurfette, wait!" But, she was now far. He was left alone, puzzled and sighed.

* * *

When Smurfette made it to her house, she got in and shut the door tightly behind her, locking it. She cried in guilt as she took off her blonde wig, threw it aside, and jumped on her bed crying. Once again, she didn't know what came over her, but she panicked and accidentally kissed him. What was she thinking?

She was too late. She didn't ruin the trail of small stones she placed since Azrael found it, and found her kissing hefty. She knew that cat is going to tell Gargamel. She was so in trouble with both Gargamel and the smurfs, who were almost got suspicious about her.

* * *

 **By the way, "I see the light" song doesn't belong to me. I don't own the lyrics. Pls review**


	9. Birthday Disaster

The next morning, at Gargamel's castle, Azrael told his master, Monty, and Scruple about what happened last night when he went out for a stroll. Since he can't speak, the cat just gestured his explanation.

"Yes, yes, you're strolling last night. Then, what did you saw?" Gargamel asked.

To demonstrate, Azrael turned around, wrapped his arms around himself, and made kissing noises. The three villains who had been watching, glanced at each other, puzzled at what the cat was doing.

"I don't get it." Scruple said.

Azrael glared at the boy, then he just meowed to explain what he was explaining. Only Gargamel can understand him.

"SHE WHAT?!" The wizard shouted in anger. "That little blue traitor!" But the cat interrupted him to explain more by meowing again. "What? You mean she made a trail that can lead us to the village?"

Azrael jumped to the window where the telescope was place. He put the telescope on Gargamel's eyes, and pointed the trail of stone near the bridge on the other side.

"I guess she didn't betray us after all." Gargamel chuckled evilly as he announced to his companions and grabbed a butterfly net. "Azrael! Monty! Scruple! We're back in business, boys! We will get those smurfs, and this time, we will not fail."

* * *

At Smurf Village, all of the smurfs and smurfettes (except Smurfette) woke up very early to arrange the party decorations for Smurfette's birthday. Since today is the day, they all have to hurry before Smurfette wakes up.

"The banner goes over there, please, thank you!" SmurfAggie commanded.

The two smurfs carried a banner that says 'Happy Birthday, Smurfette', and placed it on the middle, where Handy and the other smurfs placed tables and chairs. The fancy ones were for Smurfette since it's her special day.

"I love the piñata, by the way." Aggie added when she saw Grouchy hanged the Gargamel piñata on a wooden post.

"How's that, Gutsy?" Grouchy asked.

"A little lower, Grouchy." Gutsy Smurf said as he held a large wooden stick. "I want to be able to whack him right in the smurfberries."

Then, SmurfBlossom passed by the two boys when she saw them playing the un-whacked piñata. "Hey, Grouchy! Hey, Gutsy!" She greeted, then she saw a few girl smurfs carried a giant five-layered pink cake with blue flowers and strawberries at the bottom. "What a cake! Smurfette's gonna love this party!"

Then, Baker noticed a bite from Smurfette's cake. "Hey, who smurfed a bite out of Smurfette's birthday cake?"

"Not me." Nat Smurfling answered.

"I don't know." SmurfHazel replied.

"Greedy?" SmurfStorm glared at Greedy Smurf.

"What? Why you all looking at me?" Greedy muffled with his mouth full of cake, and his face was covered with icing.

One of the tables is where the smurfs placed their presents for Smurfette, which Brainy was in-charge of with Snappy Bug in his hat. The bug also checked on Smurfette's presents to count them or something else.

Then, Jokey placed a gift and a birthday card on the table. "Hey, Brainy, here's my present for Smurfette's surprise party."

"Come on, Jokey, do you really think that I would fall for your sophomoric gag?"

"Yep." Jokey Smurf replied.

"This is Smurfette's birthday. You can't just pull a prank on her. Just give me the card." When Brainy snatched the card from Jokey, he opened it, making the card exploded with confetti on his face, which made Jokey laughed. "Out-smurfed by a simpleton." Brainy murmured.

"Flitterin' fireflies, I'm so excited for Smurfette's birthday party!" Sassette said to Puppy, who helped her carrying balloons.

"Well, she'll be happy when I give her these flowers." Hefty said as he came back from the forest to collect Smurfette's favorite flowers while riding on Bucky.

As the two leaders arrived, they saw how their smurfs worked so hard for this birthday surprise for Smurfette.

"Ah, it's absolutely perfect." Papa Smurf spoke.

"Smurfette's going to love this." SmurfWillow said.

"As much we showed our appreciation for her heroism, we still want to make her happy." Papa added, then called for Hefty. "Hefty! Could you come over for a second?"

"Sure thing, Papa." Hefty hopped off of Bucky, and patted his head before approaching Papa Smurf. "What is it?"

"Could you wake Smurfette and bring her here?" The leader requested. "I think we're ready."

"Okay, Papa." Hefty said, and ran to Smurfette's house.

When Hefty left, Papa stepped forward, and announced. "Alright, smurfs, prepare yourselves 'cause I called Hefty to wake Smurfette, and we should be ready to surprise her."

All of the smurfs nodded in agreement as they quickly arranged the decorations, pastries, and gifts, and positioned themselves for the surprise routine.

* * *

In her house, Smurfette woke up from her bed, where she almost forgot what happened last night. When her memories came back to her, she felt guilty of everything. Putting the smurfs in danger; putting _Hefty_ in danger. She just hope she's not too late as she decided to break the trail this early before Gargamel find out. Suddenly, she heard a knock from the door. In panic, she quickly wore her blonde wig, and opened the door, where Hefty stood up and smiled at her.

"H-hi, Hefty."

"Morning, Smurfette." He greeted, then got awkward when he remembered what happened last night with her. "Uh, did… you sleep… well?" _What a stupid question._

"Uh, Hefty, about what happened last night…"

"That's not important now, 'cause I have one last surprise for you."

"Oh, Hefty, you have lots of surprises lately, can you please stop this?"

"Oh, no. This is a different kind of surprise. Just let me guide you, and close your eyes." Hefty wrapped a white blind fold around her eyes, and held her hand to guide her walking out of her house. "Don't worry, it's not in the forbidden Forest, this time.

* * *

In the forest, Gargamel, Azrael, Monty, and Scruple started to follow a trail of stones that lead them deep in the forest, but not so dark and scary.

"Yes, yes , I can feel that the village was closing by." The wizard cackled.

"Oh, for all this time we've been searching for Smurf Village, we can't find it." Scruple doubted.

"But not this time, Scruple boy, since Smurfette turned back into evil again, and she was now in the village, she made an excellent plan to help me find it. Then when a capture all of the smurfs, I'll drain all of their smurf essence, and use their magic to become the most powerful wizard in the world!" Gargamel explained with evil laugh.

Azrael murmured quietly, getting fed up of his master's plan.

"I agree with you, cat." The child said. "I thought believing smurfs was a crazy thing for him, but I was wrong. It's worst than that."

* * *

Back in the village, Hefty still helped Smurfette lead her to the surprise place.

"Are we there yet?" She asked.

"We're almost there." He replied, then removed the blind fold, which her eyes were still closed. "Alright…, now."

Smurfette slowly opened her eyes and stared at what she saw in front of her. There was a giant five-layered pink cake with blue flowers on the table that was labelled 'Happy Birthday Smurfette', balloons were tied on chairs and few other houses, blue, yellow, and pink streamers were hanged above, a banner was stood above the cake that also labelled 'Happy Birthday Smurfette', presents were placed on two tables beside the cake, Gargamel piñata was hanged on a wooden post, and all of the smurfs in the entire village, especially, Puppy, Bucky, and Spitfire, were there waiting for her, and excitingly smiled.

"SURPRISE!" They shouted in unison as two party cannons blasted confetti in the air.

Smurfette was literally surprised as she didn't know what happened here or what they were doing. "W-what is this?"

"I can't believe you don't remember!" Brainy laughed.

"Remember what?" Smurfette was still confused.

"Smurfette… it's your birthday!" Papa Smurf said.

Smurfette was shocked. It's her birthday… today? How come she didn't remember her own birthday? And why did the smurfs made her a party after what she did to them so badly and hurtful? "M-m-my… my birthday?"

"Remember, when Gargamel created you…" Handy started to recall her memories.

"He commanded you to find us…" Farmer added.

"He ordered you to capture us…" Vanity continued.

"You flooded the village…" Clumsy recalled.

"And Papa made you a real smurf!" Hefty said the last sequence.

"And that day was your birthday!" Grouchy exclaimed, then crossed his arms. "Although that day was one of the worst days of my life."

"It's been years since you came to life and lived with us, Smurfette, so we want to make a surprise party for you." Papa explained.

"You made me a party? Even after what I have done to you? Hurting you? Yelling at you? And everything else?" Smurfette whimpered in guilt.

"Oh, we never thought of that anymore, Smurfette." SmurfBlossom rolled her eyes. "Gargamel just made you capture us. It's not your fault. We don't blame you anymore."

"And those words you said, the yelling and hurting, you were just been traumatized." SmurfWillow said warmly while holding Baby Smurf. "We don't blame you for that, too."

"Yeah, not because we're busy, we know your one of the kindest smurfs in existence." SmurfAggie stated. "We just wanted to make you happy, Smurfette."

"Thanks to SmurfAggie here, she planned the party for you." SmurfStorm elbowed SmurfAggie, making the non-smurf/human smurf blushed.

"So, do you like it?" SmurfLily asked.

Smurfette looked around. The party was very beautiful and exciting, and she can't believe that the smurfs remembered her birthday, and made a party for her. They were very kind for her, despite of her evil ways she treated them before, yesterday, and even by accident. Her heart skipped a beat as it sank and it was filled with guilt, realizing she made a big mistake of letting these smurfs, who were nice to her, get captured by her creator.

"U-uh, thank you everyone, but I should go to…" Smurfette tried to excuse herself to make her plan of erasing the trail, but Hefty held her by the arm.

"Don't you dare let us celebrate your special day without you, Smurfette. Come on, smurfs!"

A few boy and girl smurfs carried Smurfette and sang to her a birthday song while taking her to her birthday cake.

Outside Smurf Village, the logs and trees, which are walls that covered the Smurf Village, were covered by familiar shadows as Gargamel, Azrael, Monty, and Scruple arrived when the trail was in dead end.

"Ugh, the Smurf Village was in the other side, Gargie, and the log is for animal and smurf-sized." Scruple groaned. "How can we get to the other side?"

"Glad you ask, Scruple." Gargamel took out a small box from his robe. "I made these all night just to prepare."

"Balls?"

"Not just any balls, they're explosive balls." The wizard opened the box, revealing red and black not balls that looked like lava inside of them. Then, Azrael meowed that it was similar to Gargamel's previous balls. "Ah, yes, they are like freeze balls, Azrael, but these balls are explosive, and everytime and throw it, it explodes on its path. Now, stand back you two. This is gonna get rough." Gargamel extended his arm back with the explosive ball in his hand, get ready to throw it to the trees and logs that covered the Smurf Village on the other side.

Back to the party, Smurfette stared at the three-layered, which she was surprise and happy for it, but when she stared at the smurfs, she felt very guilty and pity for them.

"I-I-I-I… I don't know what to say." She stammered as her cheeks turned red, which she blushed with guilt. "Oh, you shouldn't have done this. You really shouldn't have!"

Suddenly there was a sudden shake from the ground that made the smurfs lose their balance, and fell, except for Smurfette while she was holding herself by the table.

"What's happened?!" Gutsy exclaimed, almost dropping his hat.

"EARTHQUAKE!" SmurfBlossom screamed, holding a post, where the Gargamel piñata was hanged.

Some of the smurfs ran to find some heavy things to keep themselves from falling down.

BOOM!

"What was that?!" SmurfDaisy yelled.

"A VOLCANOA HAS ERUPTED!" Blossom screamed again.

"We don't have a volcano here!" Snappy shouted.

Puppy, Bucky, and Spitfire flee in fear because of the explosion.

When the shake was stronger than the first shake seconds ago, Smurfette's blonde wig accidentally bounced off of her head, including her hat, revealing her short black hair.

When more smurfs were holding on huge heavy objects, SmurfAggie turned around and spotted Smurfette with her short black hair, and her blonde wig was dropped on the ground. "Holy Rabies, look!"

Everyone turned around, and their eyes widened in horror, seeing the old and un-smurfy Smurfette, who glanced at them in fear.

"Oh my smurfness! It's the evil Smurfette!" Vanity gasped in horror.

Papa realized that if Smurfette was turned back to her evil self, he feared the worst when he recalled this sign. "Then, that means…"

"Hello, Smurfs!"

Gargamel, Azrael, Monty, and Scruple arrived, holding bags and nets for capturing smurfs.

"GARGAMEL!"

The smurfs screamed as some were running away for their lives, while the girl smurfs ran to get their weapons. Gargamel threw some explosive balls in front of running smurfs to knock them down and trapped them, which it was Azrael, Monty, and Scruple chance to capture them.

SmurfStorm and her troops climbed on top of mushroom houses to fire their weapons clearly. "Girls, spears now!"

Before the girls can fire their spears on Gargamel, Scruple caught them in a jar with the other trapped smurfs. "I've got bonuses."

As Gargamel kept throwing explosive balls anywhere, the mushroom huts and tree houses are destroyed, Azrael and Monty captured some smurfs and put them in bags, and Scruple trapped some in jars, and Smurfette's birthday party was completely ruined as the decoration fell down and scattered.

"My decorations!" SmurfAggie cried.

Papa Smurf, SmurfWillow, Hefty, Clumsy, SmurfBlossom, SmurfAggie, Brainy, the smurflings, and Baby Smurf were captured in a butterfly net by Gargamel as he cackled evilly. "This is the happiest day of my life!"

"Oh, I wish I could say the same." Smurfette watched the smurfs got captured with pitiness and great, and even bigger guilt in her heart once again. She felt so sorry for them, especially for Hefty, who was also got captured with the rest of the smurfs. She realized that the smurfs work so hard for making this party possible for her birthday, and she ruined it all. She regretted everything of what she had done to her… 'FRIENDS'.

* * *

 **Note: I have to put Gutsy in this story because of the few main smurfs were only mentioned, so why not other minor smurfs. And he was also mentioned in 'Blue Love Spark', it doesn't mean he won't make an appearance. So, I hope you like this.**


	10. Heartbreak, love, and escape

**I titled this because I don't want to spoil the surprise for you.**

* * *

When the villain returned to castle with all of the smurfs of the entire village, they locked them in a cube cage, while Smurfette just sat there besides the cage, staring at the smurfs that some of them glared at her.

"How could you do this to us, Smurfette?!" Brainy asked, very hurt.

"Yeah, we were your friends! Family!" SmurfBlossom added.

"Well, I…" Smurfette stammered as she didn't know how to explain to the smurfs of what she had done to them. "I was only doing what Gargamel wanted."

"Can you do anything, Papa?" SmurfWillow asked.

"I fear not, Willow. There's no way to bring back Smurfette's smurfiness." Papa Smurf replied. " _Our_ Smurfette is lost to us… forever."

"I should've known."

Everysmurf, and Smurfette, turned to Hefty, who was clutching the bars of the cage.

Smurfette slowly walked a little closer to Hefty. She felt so sorry for him. Not just any feeling of sorry, she felt something strong and painful that made Smurfette realized she made the biggest mistake of her life, even worse than capturing the smurfs. The two are very happy together yesterday, then sad and heartbroken today. "Hefty, I…"

"I heard what everybody said about you!" Hefty snapped at her as tears started to form in his eyes. "That you were acting strange and un-smurfy. Like you were you as your evil self, but I didn't listen! I didn't believe what they said about you two days ago! I thought you were just stressed out, so I took you out to clear your mind, but I was wrong! They were right about you! You turned evil!"

"No, Hefty, I was just…" Smurfette tried to explain, but Hefty cut her off.

"Why, Smurfette?! You've been planning to capture us?! To take us to Gargamel?! To destroy us?! Is that the reason you were carrying an egg yesterday?!"

The smurfs were confused of what Hefty said about an egg.

"Hefty, what are you talking about?" Papa asked.

Hefty didn't want to tell Papa about his and Smurfette's secret of having a picnic in the Forbidden forest, but he has to answer him. "I took Smurfette to the Forbidden Forest for a picnic, just at the dragonflies' habitat. I know they're safe and friendly, so that's where we placed our picnic. Then, I saw her carrying one of the dragonflies' eggs. I know that dragonflies would attack if we take their eggs." Then, he turned to Smurfette. "Is that your plan, Smurfette?! To lead the dragonflies to burn our village because you have their egg?!"

Smurfette was speechless and almost hurt. Many smurfs stared at her for answers, as, not only tears of fear, but tears of sadness formed in her eyes. "N-no, Hefty, I decided to bring it back, but…"

"How could you?!" Hefty started to cry, more tears fell from his eyes. "After everything we have been through together?! After the fun we had yesterday?! After I taught you to smurfboard?! After I caught from falling?! After I saved you from the dragonflies and those wild plants in the Forbidden forest?! After I take you to Smurf river, and showed you the fireflies?! How could you do this to us?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

Smurfette took a little step back as Hefty yelled at her loudly and burst into hot tears, but she didn't want to see him cry because of her. She also didn't meant to hurt him like this "Hefty, I didn't mean any of these! I never meant to hurt you! Please, you must listen!" She was about to touch Hefty's hand, but he quickly retreated, not wanting her to touch him.

She noticed this. He can't stay angry at Smurfette any longer as he released the bars, slowly moved away from her, and walked at the back of the crowd, where the smurfs gave Hefty a way to let him walk away from the bars while he's crying.

Smurfette grasped the bars as tears rolled down her face. Hefty wasn't the only one who was heartbroken. She can feel the pain in her heart. Pain of regret. "Hefty, please listen to me."

Hefty didn't glance back at Smurfette as he let his tears rolled down his face. He can feel his heart cracked into two as he was completely heartbroken. Smurfette cried in sorrow, regret, and heartbreak.

Smurfstorm wanted to say 'I told you so', but SmurfLily held her shoulder, saying that now it's not the time for that. Everysmurf went silent as they have nothing to say for these two crying smurfs.

"We need more power!"

The sorrowful moment interrupted as Gargamel commanded Monty to charge the Smurfilator with a small fish hanging in front of him.

"The jiggler's jiggling. The spinny thing is spinning. The smoke is going bubblers are bubbling. Hubbuda, Hubbuda." The wizard spun around excitingly as he mixed a few potions for the Smurfilator. "Perfect! Oh, it's almost there."

"Gee, Gargamel, do you have to drain all of their essence?" Smurfette asked.

"Oh no, my dear, we'll save the plumpest ones for dinner." He replied.

"Could you at least spare a few, the smurflings, and the baby?"

"But I need them all, Smurfette! You know why?" Gargamel extended his hand to make Smurfette jumped on his hand, and he placed her on the table, where there was a skull besides her. Gargamel lit up a candle, covered it with the skull, and showed a slideshow to everyone, including the smurfs. "The smurfs are my holy grail. The gold at the end of my rainbow. The most potent magical ingredient in the world." Then, he talked to the skull. "Next slide." The skull changed the picture. "Imagine the power in 100 of them combined. My plan is simple. Find Smurf village, capture all the smurfs, drain them of their magic and, finally, use that magic to become the most powerful wizard in the world!" He laughed maniacally as everyone already fed up with Gargamel's lecture as they all rolled their eyes. Then, Gargamel looked at his slide with picture on it with hair. "Oh, look at me with hair."

"I hate to disappoint you, Gargie, but you look ugly with the hair, though." Scruple interrupted as Azrael and Monty laughed.

The smurfs and Smurfette snickered quietly as they found it very funny. Gargamel heard them laughing as he stomped his foot with rage.

"ENOUGH!"

The smurfs immediately went silent, as so was Smurfette.

"I think my Smurfilator is ready to use, but I'll have to pick a few to test it." Gargamel marched towards the cage, and, before he opened the cage, he saw a corn next to him. "Oh, what is this?" When he peeled the corn, corn bits launched at his face as they popped into popcorn.

Azrael, Monty, and Scruple laughed. The smurfs have no idea what happened and what that corn was, until they turned and stared at SmurfAggie.

"What?" She shrugged. "Chaotic powers. I have that from my adoptive twin brother. I used this power for fun."

When Gargamel removed the popcorn from his face, he narrowed his eyes on Aggie. "What kind of smurf are you?"

"Gargamel!" Smurfette interrupted him. "Now, it's not the time!" Secretly, Smurfette tried to cover Aggie's secret since Gargamel never knew she was a human in real form.

"Very well, then." The wizard nodded as he slightly opened the cage. "Let's see here." Then, he already made up his mind as he grabbed Brainy, Clumsy, SmurfBlossom, SmurfMelody, SmurfAggie, Grouchy and Hefty.

"Hey, let us go, you big bully!" SmurfAggie tried to struggle from the wizard's grasped.

"I'm going to kick your butt if you don't let us go!" Hefty yelled

When the smurfs tried to break free, Gargamel walked towards the Smurfilator, ready to dropped them on the large beaker.

"NO, GARGAMEL, STOP!" Papa exclaimed. "It's me you want!"

"Quiet down, Papa! You'll all get your turn." The wizard yelled, then threw the chosen smurfs in the beaker. "In you go!"

Brainy, Clumsy, Grouchy, Hefty, SmurfBlossom, SmurfMelody, and SmurfAggie screamed as they stirred around and their smurf essences were drained from their bodies.

"NNOOOOO!" Papa Smurf and SmurfWillow cried loudly as they watched their poor smurfs got their essence drained.

Smurfette gasped in horror. She watched them stirred around as they started to feel weak.

Gargamel pulled the chain, releasing the essence from his Smurfilator, and felt the magic absorbed inside him. "I can feel the power!" With his new found magic, Gargamel's clothes changed into a new wizard robe, wore a gold necklace, and released green magic energy from his hands. Additionally, he grew hair on his bald head. Scruple held a mirror to let Gragamel see his reflection "Check out my wizard mane."

"Seriously?" Scruple groaned.

"When I'm through with these smurfs, I'll have all the power I've ever dreamed of!" Gargamel cackled evilly.

While he was distracted, Smurfette jumped off the table, and ran towards the Smurfilator, where she can see her friends getting weak and turned gray. "Guys!" She whimpered as she tapped the glass beaker where her friends were. Then, she looked at Hefty with worry. He was weak and almost turned gray. "Oh, Hefty."

Luckily, Hefty had a chance to stick his hand on the glass, aligned to Smurfette's hand outside, to stop himself from stirring around. Hefty stared down at Smurfette, seeing her shed a tear. He didn't glare at her or cry anymore. He knew that the Smurfette he knew and loved was no more. He can't bear to look at her anymore as he let go of the glass, letting his essence drained from him.

Smurfette looked at Hefty and the other smurfs with guilt and regret. Seeing them weakening made Smurfette realized what she had done or working with Gargamel was worst and completely wrong. She can't believe she had done this. Hefty worked so hard to make their date the best and beautiful one ever, and she unintentionally hurt him in return.

Being fed up of working with Gargamel, Smurfette turned her sadness to anger as she marched towards her master on the edge of the table without noticing a streak of her hair magically turned into blonde. "You can't do this, Gargamel! You just can't!"

"It's already done, my dear." Gargamel said with pride, examining his reflection in the mirror.

"No you can't! I won't let you!" Smurfette yelled again.

Suddenly, strong wind blew around the room, and blue sparkles rounded around Smurfette.

"What's happening?" Gargamel gasped when he saw magic blue essence rounded Smurfette.

Everysmurf in the cage and in the beaker turned to Smurfette, wondering what happened to her. Even Smurfette didn't know herself, but light and sound of thunder flashed on her, until the light faded, revealing Smurfette, in her smurfy self. Her short black hair turned blonde, her shoes became high-heels, and her dress became fashionable once again.

"Uh-oh, she's back to her old sweet self!" Scruple exclaimed.

"Quickly, grab her!" Gargamel commanded as Azrael and Scruple ran to catch her.

Smurfette quickly ran and jumped off to the other table where the smurf were held captive inside the cage. She pulled the pin to detach the lid from the lock. "Free yourselves! I'll handle Gargamel!" She told the smurfs as she jumped to the floor.

Gargamel blasted green mist magic towards Smurfette as he had a plan to destroy her, just like what happened last time. Since she still has this ability, the green magic sucked into Smurfette's chest, which the wizard's magic drained from him. He realized his magic was not enough to make Smurfette drain all of his magic to destroy her.

"Azrael! Scruple! More power!"

The two quickly pulled the chain to pour the essence into Gargamel to gain him more power.

While the two leaders helped their smurfs get out of the cage, Papa saw Smurfette, draining Gargamel's magic, and absorbed it into her, just like what she did last time. "Oh no! If this happens, Smurfette will turn into a lump of clay again."

"We have to help her before she absorb too much magic." SmurfWillow suggested.

Papa nodded. "Let's go, smurfs!"

When they all free from the cage, all of the smurfs charged at Gargamel's minions.

Gutsy jumped on top of Scruple, and pulled his hair hardly, while the girl smurfs grabbed onto his legs to make lose his balance.

"Get off of me, you little smurfs!" Scruple cried as he tried to get Gutsy off of his head and kicked the girls off of his legs.

Papa and Willow jumped on Monty's ramp, which they joined him charging the Smurfilator.

"Hi there." Papa greeted as Monty greeted the two leader smurfs with a nod, until he realized they were beside him.

Papa and Willow kicked the vulture's feet to stumble him down and launched him off the ramp, knocking himself, Azrael, and Scruple down.

When Gargamel still blasted Smurfette with his magic, someone called him by a young female voice.

"Hey, Papi Gargamel!" Sassette yelled.

The smurflings used their yo-yos to tie Gargamel's hands to stop him from blasting Smurfette too much magic as Smurfette released an amount of smurf essence from her to restore it to Hefty, Brainy, Clumsy, Grouchy, Blossom, Melody, and Aggie. Handy joined the smurflings as he used his yo-yo to tie the wizard's legs together, and fell down.

"I knew these things are useful." Handy smirked.

"Quickly, smurfs, take Gargamel out!" Papa commanded as a group of smurfs carried Gargamel, and threw him to the other groups, as well as what they did to Azrael, Monty, and Scruple.

Lastly, Papa Smurf and SmurfWillow threw the four villains out of the back door, where it was already rain.

"Good-bye." Willow waved before closing and locking the door.

Smurfette fell on her knees after releasing some smurf essence from her, and felt really tired.

The rest of the smurfs came to her in aid, and helped her get up.

"Smurfette, are you okay?" Papa asked.

"Yes, I'm okay." Smurfette replied, feeling dizzy. "Just a little headache, but I'll be fine. We have to free the others."

The smurfs nodded as they ran to the table, and climbed up to the Smurfilator.

SmurfLily and Farmer smurf helped Smurfette to reach the opening of the beaker.

When the captive smurfs felt a little dizzy after the stirring stopped, Smurfette reached for Hefty's hand, but she just hoped that he will regain his trust to her. Hefty smiled, happy to have Smurfette back to her smurfy self again, accepting her hand. She helped him, and the others up.

Outside, Gargamel angrily freed from the yo-yos he was tied up, and tried to open the back door, but it was lock.

"Oh, darn, it's lock!" He yelled.

"Let's just take the front door, Gargie." Scruple suggested. "I don't want to be messed up with those smurfs again."

Azrael agreed as he squeezed his tail to drain the water from his tail.

Back inside, Weepy Smurf took out his handkerchief, and cried with tears of joy. "Oh, we're so happy to have you back, Smurfette!"

"I'm glad to be back, Weepy." Smurfette said, then turned to Papa. "But I thought that my smurfiness was lost forever, Papa Smurf."

Papa Smurf chuckled. "So did I. But apparently, your own smurfy goodness, including your love and kindness, deep inside you was too strong for even Gargamel to destroy."

Baby Smurf cooed happily at Smurfette while he was in SmurfWillow's arms.

Suddenly, a burst from the door was heard, and this burst was very loud and very angry.

"SMUUUUUUUUURRRRRFFFFSSSSS!"

Gargamel kicked the door open, and charged at the smurfs with his three minions in tow. "I will get you if it's the last thing I do."

When the smurfs realized they're trap, the white mouse on the ceiling dropped a freeze ball on Gargamel, making him freeze and floating on air.

"Hurry, everyone, now's our chance!" SmurfWillow exclaimed as she led the smurfs off the table, and headed towards a crossbow. She turned to SmurfAggie. "SmurfAggie, can you make this crossbow bigger to fit us all?"

"I'll try." Aggie said as she snapped her finger, making the crossbow a little bigger so all of the smurfs can fit there.

Hefty moved the crossbow, pointing at the open door. "Okay, everyone, hop in!"

They all hopped on the the crossbow, lucky thing the smurfling are small, and Willow held Baby in her arms.

"Where's the seatbelt in this thing?" Smurfette searched for a seatbelt.

"Forget the seatbelt!" Aggie yelled in panic. "We need to get out of here before—"

Before she can continue, the smurfs saw Scruple, Azrael, and Monty blocking the door.

"There's no escape now!" The child chuckled evilly, followed by Azrael.

"Fire in the hole!" Hefty kicked the trigger to launch them all towards the door.

"Wait!" Brainy tried to stop him, but it was too late.

The smurfs screamed as they launched towards Scruple, which they passed under him, and out of the door. They all landed safely, but they have to keep running as Azrael and Monty went out to catch them, while Scruple has to stay to help Gargamel.

They all crossed the hanging bridge, but Azrael ran towards them.

"Azrael's gaining on us!" Smurfette warned.

Azrael called on Monty to catch them, which the bird nodded and launched towards them. The bird broke the bridge into two, separating Azrael and the smurfs.

"Hang on!" Gutsy yelled as the smurfs hang on the wooden planks.

When half of the bridge bumped on the wall of the cliff, Clumsy accidentally fell and screamed, not realizing he landed safely on a rock.

The smurfs dropped themselves from the broken bridges, and landed on large rocks, where they kept running towards the forest.

"Come on, smurf this way!" Papa led the smurfs towards the forest as they kept running and Monty tired to catch them.

When they entered the forest, Monty swooped down, and launched to the ground, making all of the smurfs slightly flew off the ground, but they immediately landed on their feet again, and continue running. Monty rose up from the ground, roaring wildly.

"Run faster! Run faster!" SmurfBlossom panted.

"Why our legs so short?!" Snappy shouted.

"Why our feet so big?!" Clumsy added.

"Why SmurfAggie is the only one who has wings and fly?!" One of the girl pointed Aggie flying, out of jealousy.

"Why are my muscles so big?!" Hefty showed his muscles with pride.

SmurfStorm groaned and roll her eyes. "Seriously?!"

Aggie realized they can't escape from Monty's sight this longer as she has an idea. "Everyone, think happy thoughts!"

"Aggie, this is no time to have fun!" Blossom panted and glared at her.

"Trust me! Just think happy thoughts!"

All of the smurfs have no choice but to close their eyes and think happy thoughts while running. SmurfAggie quickly sprinkled them with yellow pixie dust she brought.

When the smurfs opened their eyes, they realized their feet didn't touch the ground anymore as they stop running.

"This way! Follow me!" SmurfAggie flew straight as the smurfs followed her towards the deep part of the forest.

Monty bumped into a tree, and realized he didn't see the smurfs anymore. He wondered where they are, but he was knockout by rock, which Brainy threw it to him.

"I should've done that for a long time." He laughed.

"Let's go!" Hefty grabbed Brainy by the head, and caught up with the others.

* * *

 **Some of the scene I mixed them from the series "Smurfette Unmade", and The Lost Village film itself. Before you'll going to hurt me, let me explain that I made this episode a heartbreaking chapter with chasing scene in the end.**


	11. The party must smurf on!

Rain began to shower again as the smurfs arrived at their destroyed village when their pixie dust faded just in time. They landed on the ground slowly and safely. Instead of celebrating their escape, they stared at the ruins of their village sadly and mourn. The mushrooms huts were destroyed and burned, while the treehouse huts fell to the ground, lying just there, completely destroyed into pieces.

The smurfs didn't say any word when they arrived, even the animals kept quiet, letting the smurfs have their mournful moment.

"Our home, our stuff, it's gone!" SmurfLily cried.

"Eh, it's not so bad." SmurfAggie said positively. "Look, we still have my hut."

She pointed her magic mushroom hut, which it was floating few inches off the ground. Her hut has fairy wings like she has, the roof is black with white clouds, and the walls are white with musical notes and stars. Suddenly, the wings of Aggie's hut stopped flapping as the hut dropped down to the ground, breaking into pieces.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Aggie screamed, seeing her hut destroyed when it hit the ground. "MY HUT! It's already out of magic!"

"It's like the Smurfy Grove all over again." SmurfMelody said, remembering her and her fellow female smurfs' old village that was destroyed by Gargamel.

Smurfette looked around, and realized what she had done. She inadvertently led Gargamel here. Her home was totally destroyed and her friends were suffered quickly. This is supposed to be the happiest day ever because it's her birthday and the smurfs made her a party, but it was now the worst birthday ever. Seeing her friends sad and miserable because their houses were destroyed, Smurfette looked away from them and sobbed inaudible, kneeling down on the grass.

"This is all my fault. This is all my fault…"

Papa Smurf heard Smurfette sobbing as he walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Smurfette?"

Smurfete turned to Papa with tears in her eyes. She wiped her tears from her cheeks, and sniffed. "If… if I had removed that trail, Gargamel wouldn't found us and none of this would ever happened. I betrayed the Smurfs."

"It wasn't your fault, Smurfette." SmurfWillow joined in.

"Was it? When I turned back to evil, I continued my mission to help Gargamel, but when I found out that you guys never lose your love and kindness for, despite the way I talked to you, I realized I made a big mistake, I wanted to fix it, but I was too late." Smurfette covered her face and cried. "He was right. It was my purpose."

"That's not true, Smurfette." Brainy said.

"But it is, Brainy! I tried not to help Gargamel, but I already did. I tried to escape, but I did all of it. Now, I put all of you guys in danger! I am so sorry." She shook her head in shame and cried.

"Oh Smurfette, when you realized you were wrong, and wouldn't want Gargamel to succeed his plan, that was the smurfiest thing you've ever done, in spite of turning you back to your old smurfy self. I'm so proud of you." Papa comforted her as he hugged her.

"You… You are?" Smurfette stammered.

"Seriously?" SmurfStorm didn't believe this as she was confused. "No spanking? No smack to the knuckles? You forgive her, just like that?"

"Of course. We rise to the amount of love we're shown, and we sink only when that love stops." Papa Smurf explained.

The female smurfs, except Willow, who smiled proudly, were impressed by this lesson, realizing Papa Smurf was right, especially when they already love Smurfette after saving them for the first time.

"Wow, if we knew about this village, and moved here long ago, we should've learn more about love." Blossom said. "Despite of someone who was made by enemies."

To make Smurfette stop blaming herself, Stormy walked towards her, and nervously said. "You know, Smurfette, honestly I blamed you sometimes, but… I realized that… you never wanted this to happen. Gargamel created you to capture us. So it's clear to me it's not really your fault… It's Gargamel's."

"Yeah! That ol' wizard never gave up! I blame him for that!" SmurfBlossom exclaimed, cheering Smurfette up.

"And if it weren't for you, Smurfette, we wouldn't meet the boys, and we wouldn't move here to Smurf Village." SmurfAggie added.

"Aggie's right, Smurfette," Lily agreed. "And if that didn't happen, you were still the only girl in the village, you won't find your purpose in life, and we wouldn't learn about boys, well, except for SmurfAggie."

"You girls won't believe me when I had the chance to teach you about those before we met Smurfette and the boys!" Aggie snapped.

"And that purpose in life, not helping Gargamel, not only bringing boys and girls together in one place, but to protect us from that wizard, Smurfette." Hefty winked at her.

Smurfette smiled when she stared at her friends' smiley faces as she wiped her tears, and stopped crying. "Thanks, guys, Thanks for everything. But, look at our village, it's destroyed. Where would we live?"

"There are many of us, Smurfette. If we work together, we can repair our village a week or two." Papa said.

"But what about the wall? It was destroyed, and Gargamel will come back for us. He already figure out where our village is!" Clumsy freaked out.

"We need to grow more trees to make a wall to cover our village, and a small hole to go in and out of the village." Smurfette suggested.

"But how can we grow more trees this fast? It'll take months to do that." SmurfJade asked.

Smurfette thought this over. SmurfJade was right, it would take months to plant trees, but when she stared at SmurfAggie, she realized she has magic. "SmurfAggie! Can you make tress grow faster and taller?"

SmurfAggie didn't know how to answer Smurfette's question. Sure, she can grow trees with magic, but she's still a beginner. She's still learning to do those tricks. "Well, Smurfette, I'm still in training for that kind of magic, but I have to try. I just need help and support."

Smurfette knew what Aggie means. Her magic is a little weak and not enough to grow trees. Then, she turned to Papa Smurf and Brainy Smurf. "Papa! Brainy! Do you have potions to grow plants?"

"Well, I have just finished a potion for that, Smurfette." Said Brainy.

"I have plenty in my house." Papa added, but he realized his house was also destroyed. "I just hope that I found the right one. I have many potions that grow other kinds of plants."

Then, she turned to Farmer Smurf. "Farmer, do you have more seeds for trees?"

"I thought you never ask." Farmer nodded.

"Okay, smurfs, here's the plan." Smurfette whispered about her plans as everyone listen.

* * *

Later, Gargamel, Azrael, Monty, and Scruple walked through the forest with their nets, jars and bags.

"I can't believe the smurfs escape again!" Gargamel shouted.

"I also can't believe it, Gargie. I thought Smurfette is the only girl." Scruple said.

"That was until Azrael, Monty, and I found the female smurfs' lost village, until they all moved in with the boys." The wizard explained.

"And one of them is a strange one. One has wings." The child remembered.

"You're right, Scruple. I wonder what kind of smurf is she. But no matter, we have to capture them again. We now knew where their village is located."

Deep in the forest, the four villains stopped near the logs and tall trees as they searched for the village. The same spot where they found it, but it wasn't there anymore.

"I don't get it." Gargamel started. "I destroyed the logs and trees that keep their village hidden, and I remembered where their village is, but it's not here anymore."

"And I remembered that we found it just here." Scruple added.

Azrael meowed in agreement.

"Do you mean…" Before Scruple can say anything, he saw Gargamel, dropping on the floor, having a rage tantrum.

"Oh, those smurfs! They've done it again!" Gargamel bumped his head on the ground. "They outsmarted me! And I blamed Smurfette for this!" For so much anger, Gargamel got up, and snapped his butterfly net into the two. "I hate that Smurfette! I HATE HER! I HATE HER!"

Gargamel threw his net away, and wanted to get out of the forest as his minions shrugged and followed him.

What the villains didn't know that Nosey Smurf was on the branch of one of the trees saw the villains walked away. "All clear!" He called as he climbed down the tree.

The trees and logs behind the villains was actually a 'wall' that covered the other side of the forest, which it was the Smurf Village.

The smurfs cheered together for Smurfette's successful.

"Your plan work, Smurfette! By using growing potions, Farmer's tree seeds, and Aggie's growth magic, the trees covered the view of the village, cutting old trees to make logs help the trees cover the village more, and creating a way in and out of the village." Papa Smurf was impressed.

"There's no way Gargamel would find us anymore." Willow added.

"And… the night is still young, let's celebrate Smurfette's birthday!" Hefty exclaimed.

The smurfs remembered that it's still Smurfette's birthday as they carried her to her birthday party. They didn't care their village was destroyed. They wanted to continue celebrating her birthday. But when they arrived at the spot where the celebration was placed, the cake, presents, food, pastries, the birthday banner, and sets of tables and chairs were protected by a giant blue force field. Everyone knew no smurfs can make force fields than just one. They stared at SmurfAggie if their suspicion was correct.

"Oh, I made a force field on the cake and food. It was a waste if they destroyed." Aggie grinned, but the smurfs kept glaring at her. "I know what you all thinking. Why can't I make a force field all over Smurf Village? Yeah… my powers aren't enough to make force fields in the entire village. Sorry."

The smurfs' glares disappeared, replacing with laughter as Aggie blushed, and Smurfette put her arm around Aggie's shoulder.

"Don't worry. I know how that feels." Smurfette chuckled.

Just then, Narrator Smurf stepped out between the two female smurfs as he started to narrate for the continuation of the story. "And so, after waiting patiently to be relevant again, our heroic Narrator steps back into his leading role to point out that when last we met, the entire village escapes was destroyed, but it doesn't that we have to cancel our celebration of…"

Before Narrator continued, the entire village of smurfs cuts him off as they shouted really loud excitingly and happily…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SMURFETTE!"

"Do you mind? I'm trying to bookend this." Narrator scolded, but no one could hear him as the music started and getting louder. "And so as the music unceremoniously drowns out the narration..." Narrator Smurf gave up as he joined the celebration.

Bucky glowed green, Spitfire blasted fire on torches around the place to lighten up the party, SmurfAggie pushed the play button on her boombox to play birthday music, and the smurfs started to dance.

 **SmurfAggie:** _Get your blue hands up, party's starting out right now_  
 _Everybody, everybody get down_  
 _Time to make a wish, better make it right now_  
 _It's been a year and today is your birthday party_

 _Make a wish, it's your birthday_  
 _Make a wish, it's your birthday party_  
 _Make a wish, it's your birthday_  
 _Make a wish, it's your birthday party_

 _Aw oh_  
 _Aw aw aw oh oh_  
 _Aw aw oh_  
 _Aw uh uh aw oh_

 _Aw oh_  
 _Aw oh aw aw oh_

As the party got any wilder, Smurfette blew all of the candles up on her cake, and whacked the Gargamel piñata, making the candies showered to the ground.

Papa and Brainy mixed two potions together, making them explode, releasing confetti and fireworks in the sky, with Smurfette's face shown.

At Gargamel's lair, Gargamel, Azrael, Monty, and Scruple watched the Smurfette firework faded in the air, and covered their ears when they heard the loud music.

"Oh, stop with all the racket! SHUT UP!" Gargamel shouted angrily as he headed inside and his cat, bird, and apprentice followed him. Scruple closed the door before heading inside.

 **SmurfAggie:** _Started out great and it just got better_  
 _Every day you learned a little bit more_  
 _Time to celebrate, now we're all together_  
 _And in a year, we can see what you wished for_

 _Close your eyes and concentrate_  
 _My little smurfy friends, uh uh aw oh_  
 _Think all the wishes you can make_  
 _Why should it ever have to end?_

 _Make a wish, it's your birthday_  
 _Make a wish, it's your birthday party_  
 _Make a wish, it's your birthday_  
 _Make a wish, it's your birthday party_

 _Aw oh_  
 _Aw aw aw oh oh_  
 _Aw aw oh_  
 _Let's celebrate your birthday_

 _Aw oh_  
 _Aw oh aw aw oh_

 _Let's celebrate your birthday party!_

 _YAY!_

At the end of the song, colorful confetti were thrown and blasted in the air

* * *

 **I don't own the song "Make a wish". I edit some of the lyrics to make it smurfy. The song "Make a wish" was owned by My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Sorry it took a while. I joined the "Design and create your very own smurfy Hut contest!", and designed many Smurf Huts lately, That's from the game "Smurfs' Village." Have a good time.**

 **Pls review**


	12. A sweet forgiveness

The party got any wilder and wilder and even rock as the smurfs are happy to have Smurfette back to her smurfy self again. It's almost midnight, and Smurfette's birthday is almost over. The smurflings and Baby Smurf yawned loudly as they were sleepy and it's almost time for them to go to sleep.

"Looks like it's somebody's pass their bed time." SmurfWillow snickered as she bounced Baby Smurf in her arm.

"Tell me about it, our little smurfs had a very long day." Papa Smurf chuckled as they both watched their smurfs, and almost fell down to sleep.

Even Smurfette noticed her friends are getting tired after a long day preparation, got captured and escape from Gargamel, and having fun on her birthday party.

"Okay, everyone, I think you guys should go to your… tents, and get some sleep." Smurfette announced. "I'll take care of removing these decorations."

"But Smurfette… we're not sleepy yet." Lazy Smurf yawned.

"Trust me, you all have done so much for me. You guys deserve to get some sleep." She said.

Without hesitating, since they are all very exhausted, the smurfs walked back to their destroyed house to set up tents for them to sleep, except the smurflings, who gathered up their sleeping bags to sleep with Poppy.

Random smurfs said their goodnights to each other.

"Alright, Smurfette, goodnight."

"See you guys tomorrow."

"Sleep well, everyone."

"Goodnight, everyone."

"Sleep tight."

"Happy birthday again, Smurfette."

"See ya."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite."

When Willow put Baby to his cradle besides Puppy, Papa approached Smurfette with a smile. Smurfette felt the same as she rushed to hug him, both happy to have Smurfette back to her old smurfy self.

After that, Papa and Willow left Smurfette to let her clean and removed the decorations.

Each smurf set up his/her own tent in separate ways. Of course, some can't share tents… for some reason. SmurfBlossom's tent is full of flowers, which SmurfStom is not comfortable sharing with her, Brainy's tent is full of books, Vanity has lots of mirrors, which lights can reflect into random directions, and SmurfAggie's has wings and can fly.

All of the smurfs are fast asleep while Smurfette stayed up alone to clean up… Well, except one.

"Hey, Smurfette."

Smurfette heard that familiat voice as she turned around. "Oh, hi Hefty. I thought you were sleep."

"Nah. I can't sleep, but I was thinking…" Hefty hesitated to ask at first, but he can't let Smurfette do all the work alone. "Is it okay that I should… help too?"

"Sure. It's okay!" Smurfette happily accepted. "Honestly, I like somebody to keep me company."

Hefty helped Smurfette pulled the balloons off from their place, and swept the confetti away.

While they were cleaning, Hefty took a glance on Smurfette. He suddenly felt guilty what he said to Smurfette before she was a smurf again. He can't believe he just yelled at her and lose his love for him, even though her smurfy goodness was still inside, trapped in an evil prison and wanted to get out. He would've thought he lost her forever, but she was always there, which he didn't realize it.

"Um… Smurfette?"

"Yes, Hefty?" Smurfette stopped of what she was doing to listen to Hefty.

"It's… about what I said earlier…" He sighed. "I didn't really mean to say that."

Smurfette shook her head. "No, Hefty. You were right of what you said about me. It's all true."

"No, Smurfette. I was wrong, and I'm very sorry. I never thought that through."

"Hefty..., I..." Smurfette started to sob in shame. "I never meant to hurt you. I wanted to when I'm still evil, but I saw how much you cared for me."

"Smurfette... I know you intended to hurt me. I saw it... when we hang-out yesterday." Hefty came a little closer to Smurfette, but she retreated.

"It's just that I... I don't know how to repay you after what you've done for me. I always ended up hurting you!" She cried.

"No, Smurfette, you'd never..." Hefty grabbed her hand to comfort her. Smurfette tried to retreat from Hefty's hand, but he didn't want to let her go. "I know you never wanted to hurt me. You don't need to repay. Your sweetness already repaid me enough."

"Hefty, that's not enough! I also didn't notice you have feelings for me." She wiped a tear from her cheek. "I only like you as a friend, but I'd never knew you loved me."

Hefty sighed. "Smurfette, it was actually my fault. I hid my feelings for you because... I just..."

"Don't want to be hurt?" Smurfette finished his sentence. "I know that, and you don't want me to blame myself if I rejected your feelings for me."

"It's all true. Well, since the secret is out, and if you still like me as a friend, I understand you."

"Actually, Hefty... When you took me out... I kinda feel like..." Smurfette didn't know if she was sure how she felt for Hefty as she continued. "I fell in love with you."

Hefty didn't believe what he heard or what Smurfette just said as he slowly released her hands. "You do?"

"I didn't know and I didn't realize at first, but the way you showed me that you loved me, and for all of your effort in taking care of me, defending me, and you saved me a number of times, I... I..." Smurfette placed both her hands on Hefty's, and smiled. "I realized that I have the same feelings for you... I do love you too, Hefty."

Hefty felt a beat on his chest. His heart skipped a beat. When Smurfette touched his hands and looked at her eyes, he realized that his love for her was now stronger than before. And most of all, she loved him back! He can't believe this is happening!

"But I don't want to tell you because…" She looked away from him as she cried. "I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU AGAIN!"

Hefty hushed her when he turned her head around to face. "Don't ever think about that, Smurfette! Because I love you, and I never thought that you intend to hurt me."

Her tears suddenly dried up and didn't know what to say next. Smurfette couldn't continue her thoughts for she was pulled into a kiss, her eyes widened in surprise. For just several seconds, Hefty didn't what came to him. He didn't even ask Smurfette if it's okay to kiss her. He quickly retreated, and felt embarrass.

"Smurfette, I'm so sorry!" He apologized. "I didn't know what came over me! I was just..."

He was caught by surprise when Smurfette grabbed Hefty's shoulders, and pulled him into a tender and passionate kiss. Soon, he was returning the kiss, pulling her closer by the waist, while feeling her hands running from his shoulders and around his neck. This gave the two smurfs a new feeling that they haven't felt before. Surely, Smurfette kissed everyone on their cheeks, but having her first kiss with Hefty was different. She suddenly loved him even more than she realized. Hefty never felt like this either since he never like other girls than Smurfette. Of course, he met many non-smurf girls before, but he chose Smurfette, and it's always been her. He waited for a long time for any appreciation from Smurfette, but he didn't expect this kind of appreciation.

They had their first kiss last night, but it was… almost a disaster. So, this time, it was perfect.

The kiss was long and passionate; they finally retreated from the kiss and catching their breath a little, both looked at the each other with a smile and blushed.

"T-that… that was…" Hefty tried to describe.

"Incredible?" Smurfette asked.

"Yeah… Incredible. Just like you are."

Just then, they noticed that all of their fellow smurfs and the animals, except the smurflings and Baby Smurf, were watching them kissing this whole time. Even SmurfAggie took out her camera to picture them, while Brainy did the same using Snappy Bug.

Hefty and Smurfette had their cheeks turned dark red as they feel embarrassed that everysmurf and their pets saw them kissing, and quickly released each other.

"Um..." Smurfette chuckled nervously. "Are you guys supposed to be sleeping to rebuild our village early tomorrow morning?"

"You heard her, my little smurfs, let's go back to bed!" Papa Smurf announced.

"Alright, I'm going to bed early!"

"I'm going to sleep now!"

"Me too. Goodnight, guys!"

"Sleep tight!"

"Don't let the bed bugs bite... again!"

The smurfs rush back to their tents, and the animals rushed back to their places to sleep, leaving Hefty and Smurfette alone.

When they were alone, the two laughed, and later blushed after the... kiss. They didn't say anything for that.

"So... we should finish cleaning." Smurfette broke the silence.

"Yeah... I think we should." Hefty nervously agreed as he grabbed the broom, and continue sweeping, while Smurfette proceeded of pulling a destroyed Gargamel piñata from the post.

Few hours later, finally they're done, and all smurfs were fast asleep. Smurfette threw the last pile of garbage in the trash can.

"Alright, Hefty, I'm done here!" She called.

"Me too! I call this, night exercising." Hefty smirked.

Smurfette chuckled by his joke. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Um... Smurfette, can I ask you something?" Hefty said nervously.

"Sure. What was it?"

"Is it okay that... I could help you... rebuild your house tomorrow?" He asked.

Smurfette slowly smiled, and nodded. "Sure. I would love having someone to help me."

"You can count on me, Smurfette. I'll always be here for you." Hefty said before turning away back to his destroyed house. "So, goodnight."

"Just a minute, Hefty!" Smurfette called. When Hefty turned around to face her, Smurfette kissed him on the lips as a goodnight kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"It'll be great." He replied.

Smurfette nodded as she walked back to her destroyed house to set up her own tent. Hefty proceeded to walk back to his house. He couldn't contain his excitement and happiness any longer.

"Yes!" He exclaimed in quiet triumph as he pumped a fist in the air.

* * *

The next day, the smurfs (both boys and girls) worked together to rebuild their village, and each other's houses.

Hefty woke up early, and brought a bouquet of flower in his hand as he headed towards Smurfette's destroyed house, where Smurfette was waiting for her. "Morning, Smurfette! These are for you." He handed the flowers to her.

"Thank you, Hefty." Smurfette took the flowers, and smelled them.

"So, shall we get started?" He pointed her house, asking that they should start rebuilding it.

"Yeah. We shall." She replied.

Hefty held Smurfette's hand as she blushed, and they started to work.

The two are happy to have each other, and they're always there for each other. Always.

* * *

 **Smurfy PPPPPPLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEE! REVIEW!**


	13. Epilogue

One week later, the smurfs are almost finish rebuilding their houses and the village. The male smurfs were busy rebuilding their houses, mostly Handy, while Vanity was still looking at his mirror while rebuilding his house. The female smurfs were also busy, rebuilding their house, which they are more active than the boys. They also helped build their mushroom huts, but they always work together.

Papa Smurf and SmurfWillow strolled around the village, observing happily at their little smurfs, working and helping each other.

"Well, I guess our little smurfs did a wonderful job. Am I right, SmurfWillow?" Papa Smurf asked.

"Whatever you say, Papa thing." SmurfWillow smiled.

While strolling around, SmurdWillow noticed Hefty's house was unfinished, as so as Smurfette's. "Where are Hefty and Smurfette?" She asked.

"They came to me this morning." Papa explained. "I think they deserved a day off."

* * *

Out in the Forbidden Forest, Hefty and Smurfette rode on Bucky's back as the rabbit hopped straightly.

"Hefty, where are you taking me?" Smurfette asked.

"Somewhere beautiful where we can be alone." Hefty replied. "I kinda learned my lesson that I should take Bucky so we could avoid those flowers."

"He's a good bunny, aren't you, Bucky?" Smurfette rubbed Bucky's belly.

Bucky nodded.

Just a few miles away from Smurf Village, the two smurfs and the bunny arrived at an empty field, where it was full of colorful flowers.

"What is this place, Hefty?"

"You'll see."

Hefty whistled to Bucky, gesturing that it was his cue as Bucky hopped around. The flowers are actually butterflies as they all flew in the air when Bucky hopped around them.

Smurfette watched the butterflies with amusing eyes. "Wow! It's so beautiful."

"So as you, Smurfette." Hefty said. "But that's all. Just sit down first."

Without asking, Smurfette sat down on the grass, followed by Hefty, and Bucky stopped hopping behind them, and sat down to make the two smurfs comfy.

Hefty took out a brown guitar from his back, as Smurfette gasped in surprise.

"I talked to SmurfAggie yesterday, and she told that girls like music, so she gave this to me, and SmurfMelody and Harmony Smurf taught me how to play it. "Hefty explained.

"That's sweet, Hefty, but…"

Smurfette didn't finish her sentence as Hefty placed a finger on her lips. "Just let me play this song, and listen. I've been writing this song all night, and I want it to be perfect just for you." He started to strum the guitar, and proceeded playing a catchy music.

 _I can feel you comin' from a mile away  
My pulse starts racing from the words that you say  
And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue  
That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on_

 _You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So_

 _Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
'Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello, you had me at hello, you had me at hello  
Don't say don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello_

 _Close your mouth now baby don't say a word  
'Cause you ain't saying nothing  
I ain't already heard  
Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud  
And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song_

 _You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So_

 _Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
'Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello, you had me at hello, you had me at hello  
Don't say don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello_

 _Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh_

 _So  
Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello, you had me at hello, you had me at hello  
Don't say don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello_

When he finished singing, Hefty looked at Smurfette if she had anything to say. He saw a warm and amazed smile on her face.

"Hefty… it's… it's wonderful!" Smurfette commented. She just didn't like it, she loved it!

"You do? Do you really like it?" He asked as he wanted to hear her words again. "Be honest now."

"I most certainly do. It's the most beautiful song I've ever heard." She scooted closer to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Hefty's cheeks turned red as he returned the favor by giving Smurfette a quick kiss on the lips.

The loving smurf couples leaned into each other as Smurfette her head on his shoulder, and Hefty leaned his head onto her head. Hefty wrapped his arm around Smurfette's shoulder as his spare hand reached for her hand. Smurfette felt his hand on hers as she held and gently squeezed it. With Bucky behind them fast asleep, they both watched the colorful butterflies together as the butterflies flew around them.

* * *

 ** _All the girls on the block knocking at my door_**  
 ** _Wanna know what it is make the boys want more_**

 ** _Is your lover playing on your side?_**  
 ** _Said he loves you_**  
 ** _But he ain't got time_**  
 ** _Here's the answer_**  
 ** _Come and get it_**  
 ** _At a knocked down price_**

 ** _Hey_**

 ** _Full of honey_**  
 ** _Just to make him sweet_**  
 ** _Crystal balling_**  
 ** _Just to help him see_**  
 ** _What he's been missing_**  
 ** _So come and get it_**  
 ** _While you've still got time_**

 ** _Hey_**

 ** _Get your boy on his knees_**  
 ** _And repeat after me, say_**

 ** _Take a sip of my secret potion_**  
 ** _I'll make you fall in love_**  
 ** _For a spell that can't be broken_**  
 ** _One drop should be enough_**  
 ** _Boy, you belong to me_**  
 ** _I got the recipe_**  
 ** _And it's called black magic_**  
 ** _(And it's called black magic)_**

 ** _Take a sip of my secret potion_**  
 ** _One taste and you'll be mine_**  
 ** _It's a spell that can't be broken_**  
 ** _It'll keep you up all night_**  
 ** _Boy, you belong to me_**  
 ** _I got the recipe_**  
 ** _And it's called black magic_**  
 ** _(And it's called black magic)_**

 ** _If you're lookin' for Mister Right_**  
 ** _Need that magic_**  
 ** _To change him over night_**  
 ** _Here's the answer_**  
 ** _Come and get it_**  
 ** _While you've still got time_**

 ** _Get your boy on his knees_**  
 ** _And repeat after me, say_**

 ** _Take a sip of my secret potion_**  
 ** _I'll make you fall in love_**  
 ** _For a spell that can't be broken_**  
 ** _One drop should be enough_**  
 ** _Boy, you belong to me_**  
 ** _I got the recipe_**  
 ** _And it's called black magic_**  
 ** _(And it's called black magic)_**

 ** _Take a sip of my secret potion_**  
 ** _One taste and you'll be mine_**  
 ** _It's a spell that can't be broken_**  
 ** _It'll keep you up all night_**  
 ** _Boy, you belong to me_**  
 ** _I got the recipe_**  
 ** _And it's called black magic_**  
 ** _(And it's called black magic)_**

 ** _All the girls on the block knockin' at my door_**  
 ** _(I got the recipe)_**  
 ** _Wanna know what it is make the boys want more_**  
 ** _(Now you belong to me)_**

 ** _All the girls on the block knockin' at my door_**  
 ** _(I got the recipe)_**  
 ** _Wanna know what it is make the boys want more_**  
 ** _(Now you belong to me)_**

 ** _Take a sip from my secret potion_**  
 ** _I'll make you fall in love_**  
 ** _For a spell that can't be broken_**  
 ** _One drop should be enough_**  
 ** _Boy, you belong to me (hey)_**  
 ** _I got the recipe_**  
 ** _And it's called, and it's called, and it's called black magic_**

 ** _Take a sip of my secret potion_**  
 ** _One taste and you'll be mine_**  
 ** _It's a spell that can't be broken_**  
 ** _It'll keep you up all night_**  
 ** _Boy, you belong to me_**  
 ** _I got the recipe_**  
 ** _And it's called black magic_**  
 ** _(And it's called black magic)_**

 ** _Falling in love (hey)_**  
 ** _Falling in love (hey)_**  
 ** _Falling in love (hey)_**  
 ** _Falling in love (hey)_**  
 ** _Falling in love (hey)_**  
 ** _Falling in love (hey)_**  
 ** _Falling in love (hey)_**  
 ** _Falling in love (hey)_**

 ** _Magic_**

* * *

 **Characters:**

Smurfette

Hefty Smurf

SmurfAggie

Papa Smurf

SmurfWillow

SmurfBlossom

Brainy Smurf

SmurfStorm

Clumsy Smurf

Gargamel

Azrael

Monty

Scruple

SmurfLily

Grouchy Smurf

Handy Smurf

Snappy Smurfling

Nat Smurfling

Slouchy Smurfling

Sassette

Baby Smurf

SmurfPetal

SmurfMeadow

SmurfDaisy

Baker Smurf

Vanity Smurf

Farmer Smurf

Nosey Smurf

Jokey Smurf

Gutsy Smurf

Lazy Smurf

Bucky

Puppy

Spitfire

* * *

 **Finally, I finished the story. I hope you guys like it very much since everyone wanted to read HeftyxSmurfette's story.**

 **The song 'Had me hello' by Luke Benward, and 'Black Magic' by Little Mix don't belong to me.**

 **So, I'll see or hear you next time. I hope I'll hear anything from you again when I started making a new story.**

 **SPOILER ALERT!**

 **I can't tell who was the next protagonist of the story. You'll see.**

 **Bye :-) Pls review**


	14. Another Smurfy announcement

It's my birthday, and I have a big surprise for you smurf fans. I hope this will answer your questions. It's a story "Human smurf"


End file.
